No More Second Chances
by sweetchocolate26
Summary: I suck at summaries so just R&R pretty please! (o:
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND OTHER MISCELLANOUS CHARACTERS**

Chapter 1

Taylor and her friend Mina had just come back from an intense workout and were now sitting in Taylor's kitchen in her apartment.

"So what are you and Troy going to do for your anniversary?" Mina asked while eating a strawberry. Taylor turned around from the fridge and shrugged.

"I have no idea. We have been together since high school and I still have no idea what to give him."

"I thought you were going to buy him that RL watch?"

"I did but I feel like it's not enough. I mean what kind of gift can you give when you've been with someone for over…wow it'll be seven years for us." Taylor said sitting at the counter. Mina snickered and looked at her friend.

"Why are you saying it as though you guys have been together for over twenty years girl?"

"I don't know, I guess it just feels that way. I mean we've been together since our junior year in high school and we are now about to finish our senior year in college. I honestly have no idea how we've made it this long." Taylor said popping at grape in her mouth.

"Well, I'd love to help ya with your dilemma baby doll but I've gotta go meet my baby at her place before I head to class. I'll call you later?"

"Sure, as long as I don't hear you moaning into the phone like I did last time you told me to call you." Taylor said smirking at her friend. Mina blushed and then laughed.

"I will try and call before anything happens that will embarrass you! See you later"

"Bye"

Taylor closed and locked her door and went to take a shower. After she was done she dressed in her black shorts, white t-shirt and black long tailed sweater with her black boat shoes. She grabbed her backpack and purse and ran out the door.

/

"You're Troy Bolton right?"

Troy turned around from looking at the menu to see a blue eyed brunette smiling at him. Troy looked her up and down and took her in. She was gorgeous. She had long curly brunette hair, olive skin, perfect white teeth with dimples. He could also see a tattoo on the inside of her wrist.

"Yeah I am. And you?" he asked standing up. She smiled more and looked at him slightly nodding her head.

"'My name is Tina Fordham. I'm in you stats class. I sit behind you?"

Troy thought for a minute and then remembered.

"Oh yeah that's right. You always have on that perfume that smells nice" he said smiling. Tina looked at him and bit her bottom lip and then smiled.

"Wow, uh thanks. Listen I was wondering if you would like to study together. I am really struggling and I am really afraid to fail." She asked looking a little worried. Troy chuckled and nodded his head.

"Sure. I'm finally starting to get the hang of this stuff and I would love to help you out. I swear Professor Wu is just a monster with this stuff"

"Oh my god finally someone who feels my pain! Thanks so much! Here is my information. Hopefully we can meet up this week?" she asked giving him a piece of paper. Troy took it and looked down at it.

"Um, I have some things planned for my girlfriend and I but I should be able to meet with you. Is the library okay?"

"That's great! Just text me when and I'll meet you. Thanks again"

"No problem"

Troy watched as she walked away and smiled.

"So who was that?" he heard a voice say from behind him. Troy turned around and saw Taylor staring at him. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck and then smiled.

"Hey babe. I didn't see you there!" he said trying to go in for a kiss. Taylor smirked and moved her head to the side and continued to stare at him.

"Oh no, answer my question. Who was the very pretty brunette?" she asked crossing her arms over her big breast and arched a perfect eyebrow.

"That was one of my classmates from my stats class. She's struggling and wanted some help from me."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

"So is staring at her ass going to help you?" Taylor said smiling. Troy laughed and looked at his girlfriend.

"I promise you I wasn't looking. She just needs my help studying and trying to pass her class is all. By the way, shouldn't you be in your class already?" he asked looking at his phone. He picked up his bookbag and grabbed her hand and began walking with her.

"Oh I made it all the way there just to see that he canceled class for today. Would have been nice if he just sent an email instead." Taylor said sighing.

"So what are you going to do now?" Taylor shrugged and looked down at her watch.

"I guess I could just go home and rest before I head to work."

"What time do you work til tonight?"

"Um, I'm from three to eleven tonight. Do you work today or no?"

"Yeah but I'm from two until ten."

"Okay well I guess we could just have a late dinner or have breakfast tomorrow together at my place. You could sleep over" Taylor said smiling up at him. Troy smiled with half closed eyes and draped his arm around her slender shoulders.

"Oh I like that idea very much. By the way, you know our anniversary is coming up…"

"Yeah I noticed…"

"Let's not be traditional this time. How about we do something we both really want to do with each other?" Taylor thought about it for a second.

"You know what would be great? If we went away for a weekend!"

Troy smiled and thought about it wrapping his arms around Taylor.

"I like that idea. Where would you like to go?"

"Well, I was thinking…you'd pick"

"Hmm…okay then. Get ready for one hell of a weekend."

Troy and Taylor left the school and went to their own apartments. Troy worked a sports club where he was a personal trainer. Taylor worked at an ob/gyn office as a receptionist. While both worked hard, they had their weekend getaway on their minds the whole time.

Saturday came quicker than they thought. Taylor was sitting outside her building waiting for Troy to pick her up. She had two bags packed and couldn't wait to leave. Troy pulled up in his jeep and jumped out kissing Taylor fully on the lips and grabbing her bags. Taylor jumped in the truck and smiled as Troy got inside of the truck smiling.

"So are you ready for this getaway?"

"Oh yes. Where are we going?"

"We are going to San Francisco."

"Well, thank god we don't live too far away! Or that would be one very short trip"

"Trust me, we are going to have the time of our lives at this place."

"Can't wait"

Troy and Taylor relaxed and drove to their destination. Taylor couldn't wait to see what was planned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Taylor felt her body shaking gently. She opened her eyes to see Troy smiling at her.

"Are we here?"

"Yep come on"

Taylor and Troy got out of the jeep and walked up to what looked to be a log cabin. Taylor looked at Troy with an arched eyebrow. Troy laughed and then kissed her forehead.

"Trust me, you're gonna love it"

Troy took Taylor's hand and lead her into the cabin. Taylor was taken away by the beauty inside of it. White rose petals were everywhere. Candles were set up but not lite. Taylor also saw wine and strawberries out along with other fruit. She grabbed her chest and walked over to the bed and touched the beautiful brown teddy bear that sat in between the pillows. She looked at Troy and smiled warmly. She walked over to him and kissed him passionately.

"This is beautiful Troy. Thank you baby"

Troy smiled down at her and kissed her back.

"I'm glad you like it baby"

"Well, allow me to show you how much" she said seductively leading him to the bed.

/

Taylor and Troy were really enjoying their getaway. They enjoyed the nature, the city, and most of all each other. It was about to be the last night for them before they headed back to their normal lives when Taylor couldn't shake a feeling she had. She kept looking around the cabin. It seemed familiar for some reason to her but she couldn't figure out why. All of a sudden, she jumped up and ran over to the table that their bags sat next to. She looked all over it and chuckled to herself.

"I'm being silly. There's nothing here! I can't believe…" Taylor stopped talking to herself and thought for a second. She slowly looked under the table and saw two initials on the inside of it.

"Son of a bitch!" she yelled jumping up and frowning. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. How could he do that? Cheap bastard. Taylor's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Troy come into the door. She looked up at him and his smile dropped.

"Babe, what's wrong? You okay?" he asked walking over to her quickly. Taylor yanked from him and frowned at him.

"Really Troy?! You brought me to the same fucking place you brought Gabriella to?!" she yelled. Troy looked at her with bucked eyes.

"What?! No! I would never do that to you baby!" Troy said reaching out to her. Taylor smacked his hands away and lifted up the table. Troy finally saw what she was talking about. Carved into the table were the initials 'T+G'. Troy closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Baby-"

"Oh so now you know what I'm talking about? How could you do that Troy?"

"Babe, I'll be honest here. I forgot about the anniversary until you brought it up. And this was last minute. I just thought you would want to do something simple like dinner and-"

"And what? Me fucking you every chance we got? Come on Troy! I would have rather you be honest with me versus being taken to this place that you took your first love to! Do you know how hurtful that shit is?!"

"Baby you have to believe that I never wanted to hurt you. I am so so so sorry about this. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Taylor sighed and grabbed her back.

"Just take me home Troy"

"Come on baby, we can still make a night of this."

"The fuck?! Why would I want to stay here? No, no just take me home."

Troy sighed as Taylor walked passed him and got in the jeep. He grabbed his bag and slowly got into the jeep. The ride back was silent. Taylor made it to her apartment and walked right inside without saying goodbye to Troy.

"So he hasn't called you since?" Mina asked while looking at the clothes on the rack. Taylor and Mina were having a girls day which Taylor needed desperately. She had told Mina everything that happened over the weekend with Troy. Now they were shopping at their favorite outlet store.

"No, but then again I haven't tried to call him either." Taylor said putting a black little dress up to her in the mirror. Mina looked at her and sighed.

"Girl, why should you? What he did was beyond wrong as hell. He should've just told you the truth or at least came to you with some flowers and other shit and said 'baby I'm sorry I forgot but I still wanna make it right'. Not take you to a place he brought his ex to."

"That's what I told him! Then he said 'oh well I just thought you would want something simple like dinner and sex'. I mean, am I that hard to please? What does that say about our relationship if he couldn't even think to at least tell me the truth?" Taylor said sitting down trying on a pair of blue pumps.

"Look, when me and Sharon got together, she didn't remember anniversaries either. When it came to our four year, she came to my apartment dressed in just jeans, a sweater and some flip flops. Meanwhile, I was dressed up in a damn mini dress with wedge sandals. I was crushed that she had forgot."

"So how did you get past it?"

"I kicked her out and told her not to come back. She, like Troy is doing now, didn't call or text or anything either. She came over one weekend dressed up and smiling with blue roses and my favorite candy. I asked her why she was dressed up and she told me you'll see. I got dressed and she took me to this candlelit dinner on the beach with my favorite sax player there."

"That's beautiful Min. But I don't think Troy would do that"

"I'm not saying has to do what Sharon did. All he needs to do is show you that he cares. That you mean the world to him and he actually has to be sorry"

"It would be nice if he called or at least texted me so we could talk about it."

"So why don't you just call him?"

"Because he was wrong Mina. Why should I call?"

"Put your pride aside for a second. You guys haven't talked for about almost two weeks now. Just call him and tell him you need to talk. It's simple."

"Or maybe I could just stop by his place?"

"Nothing wrong with that either. Just talk it out. Tell him how you actually feel"

"You know what you're right. I'm gonna go over there right now actually because I am so damn tired of thinking about this"

"Call me later love"

Taylor drove over to Troy's apartment and ran up the three flights of stairs. As she was about to knock on his door it opened. Taylor's smile quickly dropped as she saw the girl he was talking to before they went away together there.

"Oh hi! You must be Taylor. I'm Tina" Taylor looked at the girl and finally shook her hand.

"Yeah I am. What are you doing here at Troy's place?"

"We have a killer exam coming up and I'm really struggling so he's been nice enough to help me out. Anyway, Troy I'm gonna go. Thanks again for all of your help"

"Yeah no problem. See you in class"

Taylor watched as Tina went down the stairs and turned back around to look at Troy. He continued to stare at her.

"Did you wanna come in?" he asked softly. Taylor nodded and walked inside. She sat her purse down and glanced around the apartment. She noticed two glasses of wine on the table along with dirty dishes. She cleared her throat and looked at Troy as he tried to clear the table.

"So you two had dinner and wine while studying?" Troy sighed and looked at Taylor with a tired face.

"She brought the wine. I just made something quick. I had left over chicken and salad so we ate that while we studied. It's not a big deal Tay."

"Really? Well it's nice to see you put that together on such short notice. Meanwhile we were supposed to celebrate our seven year anniversary in bliss yet all you could do was bring me to a place where you spent time with an ex to."

"How many times do you want me to say sorry about that? I told you it was a mistake."

"You have a funny way of showing it. You haven't called me or anything in over a week Troy"

"I was giving you time to cool off"

"Well aren't you sweet"

"If you came over here to argue then just leave. I'm not in the mood"

Taylor sighed and sat on his couch.

"Troy I didn't come here to argue. I came here to talk to you about us"

"Okay, I'm listening" he said sitting on the edge of the chair looking directly at Taylor.

"I feel as though you aren't even into this relationship anymore."

"Taylor I forgot about one anniversary and you are acting as though I no longer want to be with you" 

"Troy it's not like you forgot to pay your phone bill or something. You forgot about something that was supposed to mean something to you. I would have liked it better if you had just been honest with me Troy. How do you think it made me feel when I saw that you had brought me to the same place as Gabriella?"

Troy sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I didn't think it would bother you that much. I honestly thought that once you saw the effort I put into the cabin, you would be happy"

"Troy when you and I got together junior year in high school. Before that you and Gabby were the golden couple. Everybody loved seeing you guys together. When you broke up over that summer and you came to me and said that you wanted to be with me. You begged me to give us a shot. When we went back to school that fall, you told me you would be with me the whole way through. I was constantly compared to Gabriella when it came to our relationship and if it would last."

"Taylor I remember all of that. Gabby and I didn't make it because I was not happy with our relationship. She expected me to give up everything for her and all I wanted to do was enjoy our relationship more. You and I didn't have that. We made our relationship what it is now. We've been together for seven years now. You don't think I haven't thought about a future with you?"

"Troy you brining me to that cabin hurt me. Gabriella, whether you want to believe it or not, will always be your first love. You guys were together for almost three years before you and I got together."

Troy sat down next to Taylor on the couch and held her hands.

"I'm so sorry. I should have never lied to you. I should have never forgotten to begin with. I was being dumb. I should have just been honest."

"Yeah you should've"

"You are not Gabriella. You mean so much more to me than Gabby ever did. I love you Taylor, more than you know"

"I love you too Troy. So very much baby"

Troy sighed and kissed her softly on the lips. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"I do have something for you that is real though"

Taylor looked at him curiously and smiled.

"Okay, what is it"

"Close your eyes" Taylor closed her eyes and waited on the couch. Troy quickly ran to his bedroom and then came back out. He sat on the couch and kissed Taylor's cheek making her laugh.

"Okay beautiful open your eyes" Taylor opened her eyes to see Troy holding a dark blue rectangular box. She looked at it for a second and then looked up at Troy. She opened the box and saw a beautiful diamond bracelet.

"This is beautiful Troy! Oh my god this must have cost you a fortune" Troy smiled and took the bracelet out of the box. He slipped it on her wrist and kissed her hand softly.

"I had some strings pulled thanks to my dad. I just want you to be happy"

"I love it Troy. Thank you so much baby"

Troy kissed Taylor softly and smiled at her

"Happy Belated Anniversary Tay"

"Happy Belated Anniversary Troy"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Things were going strong for Troy and Taylor for over two months now. They had been really happy since they cleared the air. Troy was currently studying with Tina in the library.

"Okay we have the problem all out, now we just have to find the reject of z and we should have our answer." Troy said writing on the paper. Tina was writing and then stopped dropping her head in the book. Troy looked at her smirking.

"What's wrong T?"

"Troy I'm studying to be a damn English teacher. Why the hell do I need to know about statistics? This is so stupid. It makes me feel stupid!"

"Tina you are not stupid. Math just isn't you best subject. English isn't mines"

"Yeah well, I kind of knew that about you already"

Troy and Tina both shared a laugh and then went back to writing. Tina glanced at Troy and then back at her book.

"So, how are things with Taylor?"

"There better. We talked everything out and it's all good again"

"That's good to hear"

"What about you and your boyfriend Winston?"

"Oh, uh we broke up two weeks ago"

Troy stopped writing and looked over at Tina.

"Hey I'm sorry to hear that"

"Thanks. I think we had been growing apart for a while though."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you guys break up?"

"Uh well, he told me that he was starting to have feelings for this girl he had been hanging out with at his job. I told him I had a crush on this guy I had been hanging out with and we both decided to just break up instead of cheating and hurting each other in the end"

Troy nodded his head and sighed.

"Well at least you guys could be honest with each other about everything. That was pretty mature of you both."

"I thought so too."

"Where does he work?"

"He's a nurse at this Ob/Gyn office on 22nd street."

Troy's head shot up as he thought about the office. It was where Taylor worked. Tina saw his face and looked worried.

"Um, are you okay?"

"You said on 22nd street?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well that's where Taylor works. I wonder if they know each other"

"Oh yeah that's right! If I'm not mistaken that's who he was talking about. Unless, is there another Taylor that works there?" Tina asked going through her phone. Troy shook his head no and looked at Tina.

"Yeah he said her name was Taylor McKessie" Troy looked at Tina and chuckled nervously. Tina sensed his change and put a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Troy, just from meeting Taylor that one time, I'm pretty sure she is not the one to cheat. You shouldn't worry."

Troy thought for a second. He could trust Taylor. She has always been faithful and honest.

"You know what you're right. I'm just buggin' a little bit" he said going back down to writing.

"So tell me about this guy that you like? Are you going to make a move?" Tina looked up at him nervously.

"Um…I would. If he didn't have a girlfriend already" Troy sighed and looked at her.

"You are a beautiful girl. I'm sure he sees it. Who knows, maybe his relationship isn't all that great and he may be able to come to you."

Tina put her pencil down and touched Troy's hand softly. Troy looked down at his hand and put two and two together. She looked into her eyes and chuckled pulling his hand away from hers.

"Tina look-"

"I know Troy. I don't believe in cheating and I would never do anything to mess up your relationship with Taylor"

"Listen, don't get me wrong. Tina you are beautiful and I like you. But I love my girlfriend with all of my heart. If I were single right now, trust me, I would be all over you"

Tina blushed and they both shared a laugh. Troy could see that she was comfortable again.

"So are we still friends?" he asked softly. Tina looked up at him and sighed.

"Yeah we're still friends" The two nodded their heads at each other and went back to work.

Taylor had been working full time all week. It was a slow night tonight. She went to go to the fridge and grabbed her lunch out to eat. She hadn't eaten all day. She couldn't wait to just sit and relax all weekend. She planned on finishing up last minute homework and sleeping in.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice said to her. She looked up and saw that it was the head Ob doctor smiling at her.

"Hey Angela, sorry about that."

"It's not a problem at all. We've all been zoning out tonight. Hey thanks again for filling in this week. You have been a life saver." She said while signing some paper work. Taylor smiled and rubbed her neck.

"It's no problem. I like working here"

"Well I'm glad to hear that. I understand you are currently studying nursing. Did you have a certain concentration you wanted to focus on?"

"Actually I did. I was thinking of going into pediatrics."

"Well, when do you start your residency?"

"Um, in about a week or two. Why?"

"Well, when you get the paperwork, bring it to me. You can start your shadow program here." Angela said with a smile. Taylor bucked her eyes and then smiled.

"Are you serious?"

"I am. Taylor I know you will be a great nurse, hell even a doctor if you go for it. Besides that wing that has been built onto this place will be a pediatrics department. You can be a head nurse if you want? So not only will you have a shadow program available here but you will also have a job here. So what do you say?"

"I would love that! Thank you so much Angela!" Taylor said hugging her. Angela smiled and looked back at Taylor.

"It's no problem. We're gonna close up in about an hour or two here so finish up whatever paperwork you have left and put it on my desk."

"Okay will do"

Taylor watched as Angela walked away and couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She really couldn't wait to start her career now.

"Your smile is blinding me right now girl. What's on your mind?"

Taylor looked up and smiled at Winston.

"Well, I just got really good news is all. How are you tonight?"

"Uh, I'm alright. A little tired mostly."

"Still thinking about the break up?"

Winston looked down and gave Taylor a sad smile.

"Well, a little bit. I'm starting to wonder if it was all a mistake though. I mean, the woman that I've fallen for would never cheat on her guy. But unfortunately that's what I love the most about you I guess"

Taylor frowned and looked at him. She opened her mouth to speak and noticed Winston had sighed and closed his eyes.

"Winston-"

"No Taylor I'm sorry. I just-"

"I love Troy"

"I know you do. I would never do or try to do anything to wreck what you have. But I have to be honest with you. I know you would never cheat on him. I know you love him. But I can't help how I feel about you. I've been in love with you since we started working together. But I also value our friendship. I just had to let you know how I felt." He said while getting the papers together and quickly walking away. Taylor sat there at the desk in confusion.

"Wow" she whispered to herself. Taylor finished up her work and before she knew it, it was time to head home. She looked down at her phone and noticed that Troy hadn't called or texted. Too tired to think anything of it, she headed inside her apartment, showered and passed out on her bed.

/

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I PASSED!" Tina screamed in class. The professor laughed at her and then smiled.

"I'm happy to see that you are pleased with your grade Ms. Fordham. Keep up the good work" Troy smiled at Tina and got his paper back and saw that he had B+ on it. Usually he got An A – or a B but he was still pretty happy about it. He turned to Tina and smiled at her expression on her face.

"So what was the grade exactly?" Troy asked standing up. Tina got up with him and they walked out of class together.

"A C+" Tina said smiling widely. Troy arched an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"And you're okay with that?"

"Are you kidding me? Hell yeah I am! I worked my ass off for this grade. As a matter of fact, I'm going out for a drink tonight to celebrate and you are coming with me sir."

Troy smiled and continued looking ahead.

"No thank you. I'm actually going to head home and probably hang out with Taylor"

"Well what do you two have planned?"

"Um, nothing I think"

"Well, then why won't you both come out then? Besides hasn't she been shadowing for like the past two weeks?"

"Yeah but I doubt she would want to come out drinking"

"Call her and see then"

Troy thought for a second. Maybe she would want to get out. They hadn't been spending much time together anyway. They could get out some. Troy took out his cell phone and called her. It rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, are you busy?"

"Um, I'm on a break right now. What's up?"

"Well me and a couple of classmates are going out for drinks and I was wondering if you would like to come?"

"Oh baby I would love to but I'm going to have to pass this one up."

"Oh come on babe. We haven't really been able to see each other and spend time together since you started your shadow program. Then after this is over which will be in a few days you are going into your capstone and residency. Babe come on, just come out for a little bit."

"Troy I would love to really but I can't tonight. I already building my hours together and still trying to help out with the way the pediatric ward will run. I'm sorry really but I can't tonight."

"You know fine. Bye"

Troy hung up and chuckled bitterly. Tina looked at him with frowned eyebrows.

"So, is she coming or not?"

"Uh, no she isn't. Some shit about getting hours for this damn program."

"You know what? Let's get some drinks in you" Tina said leading him out of the school. They both got in his car and drove out to the local bar.

Taylor sighed while sitting on the gurney. Winston sat next to her giving her a bottle of apple juice. Taylor smiled at him and took it from him.

"Thanks Winston."

"Ah it's no problem. Fight with Troy?"

"Um yeah, he and a couple of his classmates were going out drinking and he wanted me to come but I couldn't. I've been getting really great hours and really taking all of this stuff. It's important that I be here."

"That doesn't mean you have to give up your life for this"

"Oh please. You and I both know that we are going to be some kick ass nurses and hopefully doctors once all of this is over"

"Well, that's true but for right now, I'm enjoying this whole program without it taking over my life. You can do the same Tay"

Winston and Taylor looked at each other and smiled.

"Thanks Winston"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Congratulations Taylor. I know you are going to be an excellent nurse." Angela said hugging Taylor. Taylor smiled and was beyond thrilled. She couldn't wait to call her family and tell them the good news. She felt a pair of hands touch her shoulders. She turned around and smiled at Winston.

"Well congratulations to you Nurse Winston"

"And a congratulation to you as well Nurse Taylor. How does it feel to finally be finished?"

"Oh you have no idea! So is your family here at all to help you celebrate?"

"Nope. I'm actually going to fly out to Chicago and see them. I'm going to spend maybe a week or two with them. What about you? I didn't see Troy or your family"

"Yeah, I told Troy to be here but I guess he forgot. My family was going to fly out but my mom had to have surgery and my dad didn't want to leave them alone. We've got a skype date soon" Taylor said laughing a little. Winston smiled at her and hugged her goodbye.

Taylor looked at her phone and saw that it was now 5pm. Her graduation from nursing school was at 3:30pm and Troy hadn't shown up at all. Taylor sighed and walked to her car. She got in and drove to her apartment. When she walked in she saw balloons everywhere and a couple of presents. Taylor looked around in confusion and heard a voice or two yell out surprise. Taylor looked up and saw Mina, Sharon, their other friends Michael and Greg there as well. Taylor smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god! You guys thank you so much." She said hugging them. Mina looked at her friend and wiped away Taylor's tears.

"Girl no crying! We are going to celebrate your accomplishment! You are officially a nurse! And that pediatrics ward is open and full swing! You are going to be great girl! So when do I get to call you Dr. Mckessie?" Mina said smiling. Taylor laughed and sat down with her friends.

"Oh I don't know if I'm going to medical school yet. I really want to focus on nursing first. Anyway, something smells wonderful. Please tell me you guys cooked?"

"Girl yes! Michael and Greg threw down in the kitchen. We have mashed potatoes, chicken, string beans, corn, and salad. Then for drinks we have mostly just juice and water. Then for dessert we have chocolate mousse cake."

"Oh my god you guys really went all out!"

"How could we not girl. You worked your ass off and we are going to celebrate. Now let's eat this food" Michael said leading Taylor into the kitchen. The group got their food and ate and had conversation. They were now sitting in a circle eating their dessert.

"Oh my god this cake is delicious! Everything has been perfect you guys" Taylor said smiling.

"Can we talk about the elephant in the room please?" Greg said sitting up. All eyes landing on him with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Taylor asked chuckling.

"Um, hello?! The fact that your asshole of a man did not come to your damn graduation? I can't believe he hasn't even bothered to call you!" Greg said while drinking his coffee. Everyone laughed at him but Taylor. Mina looked at her friend and sighed.

"Tay, why didn't he show up?"

"I'm sure he has a reason. He has to have a reason?"

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Sharon asked. Taylor thought for a second. It had been a long time.

"We had an argument about a couple of weeks ago. But other than that it's mostly been just texting to check in or say good night."

"Are you serious girl?! There has got to be something else going on! You guys haven't actually talked in almost a whole month except for a couple of text here and there and neither one of you have tried to speak to each other?" Michael said in shock.

"Well, last time we spoke it was kind of an argument. He wanted me to come out drinking with him and I couldn't because I was getting hours done and really focused. I should have made time for him."

"Oh please! Where does it say that you have to give up doing what you love just to please a man? If he couldn't understand that you were busy then to hell with his ass." Sharon said taking the plates and cups to the kitchen. Taylor sighed.

"We've been hitting these rough patches for a while now. It's making me tired. I don't know what to do"

Mina and the rest of the gang sighed and looked at Taylor.

"Lay it all out there girl. Tell him how you feel. Maybe you guys need a break or something"

Taylor sighed and thought about what her friends were saying. Is this what they needed? After all of the dishes were clean, the friends left and it was just Taylor alone. She had just got out of the shower when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to see Troy standing there nervously.

"Hi" he said quietly. Taylor walked away from the door and went into her bedroom to get dressed. Troy walked into her apartment and closed the door. Taylor came back out in sweat pants and a tank shirt. She sat on her couch and looked at Troy with her arms crossed over her chest. Troy cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together.

"I'm sorry about missing your graduation"

"Troy I told you about it in a text a week ago. You could have at least called me and told me you weren't going to be able to make it"

"Would you have answered? I mean all we did was text over the last couple of weeks. Ever since you've gotten started with this nursing shit, you've been m.i.a. from this relationship Taylor!" Troy said in an irritated voice. Taylor scoffed and looked at him frowning.

"Oh so you're feeling neglected? Seriously Troy, grow the hell up. I'm sorry I couldn't come out to drink with you and your little friends. But I had to make sure that I was prepared for my career!"

"Why are you acting as though you are going to be a fucking doctor? You're only going to be a nurse. You could have still been in this relationship!"

"You know what Troy, you are so fucking full of it. Every basketball game, every exam you had to study for, every fucking paper you needed help with, I was and have been there. The minute I have to take care of myself and actually buckle down to finish and move forward with my career you want to play the hurt boyfriend. Well I've got news for you, get over it. And me being a nurse is a lot harder and takes more dedication than you think. At least I'm not doing bullshit like being a personal trainer!" she said heatedly. Troy and Taylor both looked at each other frowning and disgusted.

"All we've done is grow apart. I feel like you aren't the same anymore Troy" Taylor whispered to him. Troy looked at Taylor for a second and frowned.

"I've been sleeping with Tina" he said firmly. Taylor looked up at him in shock.

"W-What?" she asked with tears filling in her eyes quickly. Troy stood up and began to pace back and forth. Taylor took notice and felt the sickening feeling in her stomach. Whenever he did that, it meant he was telling the truth.

"It happened the night you wouldn't come out with me. At first it started as a one-time thing but you and I hadn't been speaking so it kept going. I just wanted you to hear it from me in person."

Taylor let out a breath she had been holding and closed her eyes as the tears fell. Troy noticed and went to comfort her. Taylor yanked away from him and slapped him hard across the face.

"Get off of me! How could you do that to me?!" she screamed.

"I was pissed with you Taylor! She was there for me! You weren't!"

"Oh poor Troy, his girlfriend didn't stroke his ego enough and show him any attention so he's going to fuck the first girl that shows him some! You have wanted to screw her since you fucking met her! At least be a fucking man and break up with me first, NOT CHEAT ON ME! I would have never done that to you Troy!"

"Taylor I'm sorry but this is the truth! Would you rather find out about on the street? Or had her come up to you and tell you that we had been sleeping together? I am being a man by telling you now!"

"No, fuck you! You are a weak ass piece of garbage. You don't have to worry about anything else with me because we are officially over. I never want to see your face again. As a matter of fact! Just because I'm so damn practical, I've kept all of the bullshit you've ever given me in this fucked up ass relationship."

Taylor ran into her room and grabbed a box that was in her closet. She quickly came out with it and shoved it in Troy's chest.

"Tay-"

"No! You can never call me Tay again! Take all of this shit, oh including this!" she yelled ripping off the bracelet he had given her on their last anniversary and threw it at his face.

"I'm done with you! We have nothing else left to say to each other! Now you don't have to worry about feeling neglected! You can go and fuck whoever else you want. I don't give a damn. Be a needy pathetic excuse for a man somewhere else. You are out of my life forever Troy Bolton! Get out!" she screamed opening her front door. Taylor watched as he left and slammed her door. She let out a breath and fell to the floor sobbing.

"FUCK HIM! FUCK HIM! FUCK HIM!" she screamed over and over to herself. She couldn't believe he would do that to her. Taylor sighed and wiped her eyes. She got up and went to her bedroom and cried herself to sleep that night and she was sure she was going to do it for many nights to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I apologize for any mistakes!**

Chapter 5

Ten years later….

"Dr. McKessie you have a patient in room 410." A nurse said with a smile. Taylor looked up from her paperwork and smiled at the nurse.

"Thank you Resse, I will be in there shortly. Oh and can you please tell Andrew to call in another order of latex gloves and we also need more gauze and cotton balls."

"Sure Dr. McKessie"

Taylor smiled and put her signature on the last few papers. She grabbed her stethoscope and went to room 410 grabbing the chart and walking.

"Okay, so we have a fear of an ear infection and strep throat huh?"

Taylor smiled looking at the small brunette haired child on the table. She looked up and finally saw the parents. Her smile fell as she noticed it was the one person she hadn't seen in over ten years.

"Troy…"

Troy continued to stare at her and finally smiled.

"Hey Taylor. It's been a while" he whispered to her. Taylor looked down at the little boy that was being held by the brunette lady. It was then that Taylor remembered her. She was the woman that Troy cheated on her with.

"Are you two married?" Taylor asked turning professional.

"Yes we are. Why is that information needed?" Tina asked with a frown on her face. Taylor made notes on her clip board and frowned.

"If a surgery needs to happen, the last thing we want here is for there to be a hold up because one parent doesn't want to corporate with the other for whatever reason." Taylor said looking at them both. Troy cleared his throat and looked down at his son.

"So, you guys are afraid your son has strep throat as well as an ear infection?" she asked looking up from her chart.

"Yeah, he's been really fussy and cranky for the past two days. I kept checking his temperature but it keeps going up and down. Also he keeps touching his ears and crying. And he will scratch at his throat sometimes when he's crying." Tina said rubbing her son's head. Taylor nodded his head and took out her light and opened their son's mouth. She nodded her head at what she saw and made notes on the clip board. She then looked into his ears and made notes.

Troy continued to stare at her and Tina took notice instantly frowning and rolling her eyes at her husband.

"So, what's the diagnose?" Troy said to her softly. Taylor looked up from her board and gave a brief smile.

"It is in fact strep throat. Your son has white spots on the back of his throat. Good news is that there is no ear infection though. He may just reach up to grab his ears for comfort or something like that. His temperature is perfect. How did he get it is the question? Did either one of you have it?" Taylor asked looking up at both of them. Troy looked at Tina and sighed.

"I had strep throat and I guessed he got it from me. I was around him a lot when I had it."

Taylor nodded her head and sighed.

"Okay, I'm going to prescribe him some antibiotics and he should be fine. Give it to him twice a day and it should be all cleared up."

"Do we bring him back to you for a checkup once all of the medicine is gone?" Troy asked staring at her.

Taylor stared at him for a second and then smiled.

"Um, sure. I can give him a once over if that would make you both feel comfortable."

Troy smiled as did Tina. Taylor left the room. She wrote out the prescription and gave it to them and told them to have a good day.

Later on that evening…

Mina came into the office and smiled at her best friend.

"Hey girl! You ready for dinner?" she asked looking at her watch. Taylor sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I am so ready for dinner. Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere I can get a really strong drink" Taylor said with a smirk. Mina looked at her and smiled.

"It's been one of those days huh?"

"You have no idea" Taylor said while turning off all of the lights. She made sure her practice was locked up and got into her car and followed Mina.

At the restaurant Taylor and Mina were eating their food and drinking their margaritas. Taylor was currently telling Mina about running into Troy and Tina.

"Talk about a fucking walk down memory lane girl! You haven't seen him in over ten years since the breakup."

"I know! And the whole time I'm examining his son, I could just feel him staring at me intently. It was so damn nerve racking"

"So he married her huh? How did he look?"

"Honestly? He looked so good Mina. I mean really good. Then again, he has always been attractive."

"Well, did he look happy about the situation?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with his marriage. Did they look happy at all?"

"Well, no not from what I saw. Then again, they were worried about their son. So it was kind of tense."

"How did the little boy look?"

Taylor smiled as she thought about Troy's son. He was a twin to his father.

"His son is a twin to him. Mina he is beautiful! It kind of made me sad. I mean, Troy and I was supposed to have that future. We were supposed to have the marriage and the kids. We were supposed to be happy"

Mina noticed Taylor's eyes water and reached for her best friend's hand.

"T, that is Troy's lost. Yeah, you were supposed to have that but you are in a healthy relationship now. You have a great career and practice. You have great friends. You are doing great for yourself. Don't get depressed over him. He cheated on you. He broke your self-esteem. You are better off." Mina said softly. Taylor looked up at her friend and smiled.

"You always know what to say Min. I love you."

"I love you back girl. Alright, let's go. I gotta get home to the wife and you have to get home to your handsome man. I'll call you later this week okay?"

"Sounds good"

Taylor and Mina hugged each other goodbye and drove off in opposite directions. Taylor made it to her home in the downtown area. She had a nice sized house that she lived in with her boyfriend of three years.

She walked into the house and saw roses and candles everywhere. She smiled and closed and locked the door as she heard her favorite jazz music playing.

"Honey you in here?" she called out. Her boyfriend walked out smiling at her. Taylor took him in and felt her smile grow wider. Pierce Reed was everything Taylor could ask for. After her break up with Troy, she went to medical school and finished. That was where she met Pierce. He was tall and well built, had olive skin, had perfect white teeth, hazel eyes and black curly hair that he kept cut short. They graduated together but didn't start dating until after they both got their practices started. Even then, Pierce didn't want to rush into a relationship with Taylor. He courted her for a whole year before they officially started dating. Taylor had found her soul mate.

Pierce smiled at Taylor hugged her warmly and kissed her passionately. Taylor pulled away and breathed him in smiling. She loved the way he smelled.

"How was your day love?" he asked softly moving a curl away from her eye.

"It was good…sort of."

"Why only sort of?" he asked sitting her down on the couch. He removed her shoes and sat them by the front door. He came back and started massaging her feet. Taylor closed her eyes and relaxed enjoying his hands.

"Oh honey that feels so nice" Pierce smiled and looked up at her.

"So, continue on with your story"

Taylor smiled at him with half open eyes.

"Well, the day started out pretty well until I saw Troy and his wife at my office"

Pierce looked at Taylor with a raised eye brow and a smirk. Taylor chuckled and gave him her other foot to massage.

"How did that go?" he asked her. Taylor sighed and thought back to it.

"Well, I managed to remain professional. He's married to the woman he cheated on me with back when I was a nurse and they have a 3 year old son who was in for strep throat."

Pierce smiled and put her other foot down and walked over to her reaching out for her hand. Taylor gave it to him smiling and allowed him to take her up stairs. He took her to the bathroom and stripped her out of her clothes. Taylor smiled at how the bathroom looked. Pierce had run Taylor a bath with white rose petals in the water and candles around the tub. Taylor smiled and kissed him passionately.

"I ran you a bath. Hopefully the water is still warm." He whispered helping her into the tub. Taylor sunk in and fell in love with the temperature.

"It's perfect my love. Thank you so much." Pierce smiled at Taylor and kissed her softly on the lips.

"So, did he still look the same?"

"Actually yes he did. Looks was never an issue for Troy. It was the fact that he wanted attention from his girlfriend and when he didn't get it, he cheated. It still kind of hurts when I think about it"

Pierce nodded his head and sighed.

"I completely understand how you feel. You remember my ex Regina? I told you about her when you and I first started dating."

Taylor nodded her head and listened.

"I had to perform surgery on her. She continued to get in contact with me even after she was healed. I finally had to tell her that what we had was in the past and that she should move on because I had."

Taylor looked at him and sighed studying the bubbles.

"You know you never did tell me how you guys broke up exactly?"

"She slept with my brother the night I was going to propose to her" he said softly. Taylor bucked her eyes and reached for his hand.

"Oh baby that is terrible! Did she know you were going to propose?"

"Um, I don't think so. I'm just happy I didn't propose. What was even worst was how she and my brother had been having a thing behind my back for over three weeks. Needless to say I felt like shit after that" he said with a chuckle. Taylor chuckled as well then sighed.

"So what was all of this for?" she asked smiling at him softly. He smiled back and kissed her hand.

"Just because baby. I just wanted to do something nice for you"

"Babe you always do something nice for me. You always make me feel so special"

"That's because you are special Taylor. You mean the world to me baby. I am so thankful to have you in my life"

Taylor felt tears in her eyes and let them fall. Pierce smirked and kissed them away before he finally kissed her lips softly and then passionately. They were going to make it deeper and then the sound of a pager went off. Taylor bit her lip and pulled away grunting in irritation.

"Damnit! Is that me or you?" she asked looking down. Taylor looked up at Pierce and knew that it was him.

"Ah damn baby that's me. Give me one second" he said reaching for his cellphone. Taylor watched him smirking the whole time. She felt herself becoming aroused just watching him. Pierce had this way about him that Taylor loved. He was authoritative and sensitive at the same time. That was just two of the things she loved about him. She was snapped out of her train of thought when she heard him say goodbye to someone.

"So, do you have to go?" she asked giving him a pout. Pierce smirked at her and then kissed her softly.

"I wish I didn't have to baby. One of my patients needs emergency surgery. She's got a tumor in her brain. It's gotta be removed immediately." He whispered to her. He took her bottom lip in his mouth and sucked it a little then kissed her softly. Taylor deepened the kiss and then reluctantly pulled away.

"Okay, you go ahead and do your job. Good luck baby."

"I'll call you as soon as I'm finished love."

"Trust that I'm going to stay awake until you get back. I don't care how long it takes you" she said seductively. Pierce smiled and bit his bottom lip.

"Please don't tease me beautiful. I'll call you soon" Pierce left and Taylor missed him already. She enjoyed the rest of her bath and couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She absolutely loved coming home to Pierce. He made her so happy and it was times like this that she was grateful to have such a caring man in her life. Her thoughts were once again interrupted when she heard her cell phone ring. She picked it up quickly.

"Dr. Mckessie"

"Taylor it's Troy."

"Troy…is everything okay with your son?" she asked sitting up in the tub. Taylor could hear Troy sigh into the phone.

"Something seems wrong. TJ's nose keeps bleeding and I –"

"Bring him to Fields Hospital and I will be there. I'm going to call a nurse and tell them to have your son sent to a room in pediatrics. I will be there"

Taylor hung up her cell phone and jumped out of the tub throwing on her scrubs immediately. She would usually prepare at the practice but in emergencies she needed to be at Fields which is where she did her residency. Plus, with Pierce being a neurologist she could call him if it was something along those lines.

Taylor made it to the hospital in less than five minutes and got all of the information from a nurse. Taylor went into the room and saw Troy and Tina both sitting by with their son.

"Okay, you said his nose was bleeding? How long ago did you guys give him his medication?" she asked listening to his heartbeat. Tina sighed and was wiping away tears. Troy continued rub her back and try and comfort her.

"Um, it was around maybe three hours ago."

Taylor nodded and made notes.

"Okay, it could just be an allergic reaction. However, out of precaution, I am going to order a cat scan then we'll go from there." She said softly. Taylor made it into the lab and sighed as she looked at the pictures in the light.

"Nurse Adams, I need you to find out if Doctor Reed is still on duty please"

Twenty minutes later Pierce came into the lab and kissed Taylor's cheek.

"What's going on sweetie?" he asked softly. Taylor looked up at him and sighed.

"Troy's son is here. I gave him medication earlier for his strep throat. Troy called and said that his nose was bleeding. I had some scans done and this is what I found. Now I didn't study pediatric neurology but I have a feeling that these films are showing me something that will need you." Pierce nodded his head and looked at the films. He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Alright, you see those two very small circles here and here?" He asked pointing to the picture. Taylor nodded her head and sighed.

"Yeah I do"

"It looks like Troy's son may have tumors trying to form."

Taylor sighed and looked at the films a second longer. She finally looked up at Pierce and sighed.

"Let's go and tell him the news. I'm going to need your help"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the R&R guys! Please excuse any mistakes!**

Chapter 6

Troy looked up and saw Taylor come in with a very tall doctor. Taylor looked at him and then at Pierce. Pierce shook both Tina and Troy's hands and then cleared his throat.

"Troy this is Doctor Pierce Reed. He's a neurologist. I called him to help me take care of your son."

Tina looked at Troy with worry and fear and grabbed Troy's hand. Troy looked at the two doctors and sighed nodding his head slightly.

"Okay so what's going on with our son?" he asked softly. Pierce looked at Taylor and then at the couple.

"We did the scans and we saw two very small tumors on your sons' brain. If we don't want them to grow any bigger then we need to operate as soon as possible." Pierce said softly. Tina broke down in Troy's arms and cried. Taylor looked at the couple and wanted to cry as well. This was one of the things she hated the most about her job. Troy looked up at Taylor and Pierce and frowned.

"Are you the best?" Pierce looked at Troy and then at Taylor. Taylor sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I will do my best Troy" Pierce said humbling himself. Troy shook his head from side to side and Taylor could tell he was getting upset.

"That's not good enough. Taylor you brought him in here. I don't want someone who is going to try to do his best!" he yelled. Taylor jumped back but gained her composer.

"Doctor Reed is the best. If he wasn't, I wouldn't have called him in here. He and I will both work together to make sure that your son is okay. We will be back in a few minutes to prep an o.r. and then we will get started on the surgery." Taylor said leaving the room with Pierce. Troy kissed his wife's head and sighed.

"Baby it's going to be okay. We will have to just believe that our son will be fine." Troy whispered reassuring her. Tina looked up and moved out of grasp. She frowned at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I won't mention the obvious because our son's health is more important right now. But the minute he is in the free and clear, you and I are going to have a serious talk."

Troy closed his eyes and sighed throwing his head back. He already knew what the conversation was going to be about. He couldn't think about it right now though. He needed to make sure that his son was okay.

Taylor and Pierce made it into the o.r. and got started on the surgery. After three in a half long hours the two made it out of the o.r. and looked at Troy and Tina. They got up and looked at the two doctors.

"Okay, how did it go?" Troy asked ignoring Pierce completely. Pierce noticed and got irritated. He spoke up with confidence.

"Doctor McKessie and I were able to remove both tumors successfully. We did not see any other tumors. We are going to monitor him over the next couple of weeks. So he will have to stay here for observations." Pierce said looking Troy directly in his eyes. Taylor looked at Pierce and smiled a little. She then looked at Troy and smirked. Troy continued to stare at her and frown.

"When can we see our son?" Tina asked frantically. Taylor turned to her and smiled.

"You can go and see him now" Tina and Troy both went into the room with their son and greeted him. Taylor watched the man that she used to love interact with his son and wife. They did look happy. Or maybe it was because their son had made it successfully out of the surgery. Taylor turned around and saw Pierce staring at her with a smirk. Taylor returned the smile and stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you so much for all of your help" she said softly wrapping her arms around his waist. Pierce smiled down at her and rubbed her back up and down.

"I would do anything for you Tay. I'm just glad that their son made it out of the surgery. We're gonna have to keep a very close eye on him though. He's a fighter that's for sure." Pierce said watching the family. Taylor smiled at Pierce and hugged him.

"How about we go to the bunks and rest up. We can take turns checking up on him?" Pierce smiled at her and grabbed her hand softly. He told a nurse on that was assigned to Troy and Tina's son to page them in case of an emergency.

Pierce and Taylor made it to the bunks but it was clear that Taylor had one thing on her mind once she made it into that room. Stripping out of their scrubs, Pierce made love to Taylor on the bunk bed and then they both got sleep. Taylor woke up twenty minutes later and freshened up and put on her scrubs. She grabbed her pager and checked in on Troy and Tina's son. Walking into the room Taylor saw that it was only Troy sitting with his son and he had fallen asleep. Taylor checked on the son's vitals and smiled down at the handsome baby boy.

"Well aren't you a handsome little guy TJ. You're pretty strong too sweetie."

"I like to think that he gets it from me" Taylor looked up and saw that Troy was awake and staring at her. Taylor smiled at him and nodded her head.

"How's he looking?" Troy asked softly touching his son's baby hand. Taylor smiled making notes on the chart.

"So far so good. If he keeps this up, I don't see why he can't go home with you guys pretty soon."

"That's good." There was an awkward silence. Troy looked up at Taylor and cleared his throat.

"So, I should say congratulations?" Taylor stopped writing and looked up at Troy.

"What do you mean?"

"You're Doctor Taylor McKessie. I had no idea you were going to go and become a doctor. I thought nursing would be it for you" he said softly looking at her. Taylor sighed.

"Well, after our break up, I did nursing for about one year and then I went into medical school."

"And I see you got a guy out of it" Troy said with a frown. Taylor frowned and looked at him.

"Troy my personal life is none of your business"

"How did you guys meet?"

"I'm not doing this with you Troy."

"So what, we can't have a civilized conversation as two adults?" Taylor sighed and looked at him for a couple seconds. She rolled her eyes and decided to answer his question.

"Fine. We met in medical school"

"How long have you guys been dating now?"

"It's been three years for us. Going on four soon."

"He seems different from me"

"How so Troy?"

"I don't know…boring I guess"

Taylor frowned at his remark and put the chart back in the door and looked at Troy.

"Boring? That's the last thing he is Troy. You know what we are not going to talk about this anymore."

"Tay, I'm just trying to figure out why you're with him is all. He just doesn't seem to be the guy that you would settle for is all"

"So now I'm settling Troy? You have some nerve. If anything he's an upgrade from the crap I went through with you."

"An upgrade huh? I just don't really see him as an upgrade from me. You must get bored. You guys are in the same profession. You talk about the same thing all the time. It just looks boring"

Taylor chuckled at him and then shook her head in disbelief.

"Wow. You've got me all figured out Troy! Not only have I found someone who is driven, successful and full of life much like I am but we have a bond and connection that I couldn't find with anyone else."

"We had a connection Tay"

"No, I had an insensitive, spoiled cheating boyfriend. That's something I don't have to worry about with Pierce"

Troy frowned and chuckled bitterly.

"That was in the past Tay. Why can't you get over it? It's been ten years"

"Troy I am over it. You brought it up"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. You've been dying to ask me about Pierce since I brought him in here to work on your son's brain"

"Only because you wanted to show me that you moved on right?" Troy said with a smirk. Taylor frowned and chuckled.

"Wow Troy. Still a jackass I see. Even after all these years, you still think every move I make is about you. Speaking of relationships, how is everything going with your wife? You know the one you cheated on me with?" Taylor noticed how Troy's demeanor changed. It made her feel good.

"After you and I broke up, we started dating and after dating for two years we got married. Not long after we got pregnant with TJ and hear we are now."

"So, then that would mean that you settled?"

"I didn't settle. I love Tina"

"You married the girl you cheated on me with. Normally, a guy like you would go on and date and continue the behavior you had. Instead you went and married her. One would say that you couldn't find anyone after me so you stuck it out with her."

Troy chuckled and leaned back in his chair.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe she was the one for me after you?" Taylor continued to stare at him in disgust.

"I'll be back in to check on him later" Taylor said walking out of the room. Troy sighed loudly and frowned. Tina came into the room and looked at Troy.

"I saw Taylor leave. I'm sure you couldn't wait for that moment" she said bitterly kissing her son's head. Troy let out a frustrated sigh and stood up.

"Tina we are not going to talk about this"

"Yeah we are Troy. I can't believe you went looking for her and brought our son into this bullshit."

"Tina, she is the best pediatrician in this city. I wanted the best for our son."

"No, you wanted to see her and try and have some kind of reconnection crap with her. Mind you, anyone with a brain can see that she has moved on with the doctor who just operated on our son!" Tina said through gritted teeth. Troy chuckled at her and put his head down.

"You are going to have to let this go Tina. She is my ex. I married you for christ sakes!"

"I'll let it go, when you let her go! We have been separated now for a year. If you keep up with this 'I miss Taylor' bullshit, I will sign those divorce papers and I will get full custody of my son."

Troy looked up at his wife and frowned.

"I'm gonna go and get some coffee." He said while walking out of the room. He made it to the coffee machine and sighed. He was so tired of having the same fight with Tina. He was ready for it all to be over. He got his coffee and turned around to see Taylor's boyfriend walking toward him. Pierce gave him a smile and got himself a cup of coffee.

"I never got a chance to tell you thanks for operating on my son." Troy said quietly. Pierce looked down at him and smirked.

"It's my job. I'm glad Taylor told me to come on board. I'm just glad we caught it in time" Pierce said getting ready to walk away. Troy continued to stare at him and sighed.

"Um, so are you and Taylor.."

"A couple? Yes we are. I know you two used to date. She told me all about you" Pierce said quietly. Troy looked at him and nodded his head.

"Yeah we had been together since high school and went on through college."

"Yeah she told me. Is that why you brought your son to her?"

"I was told she was the best in the city"

"I checked out your information. You and your wife live in Leerwood."

"Yeah so?" Troy said instantly frowning.

"So, that means that you drove exactly six hours away from your home to Taylor's practice and then you drove for almost twenty minutes to this hospital. So why exactly did you feel the need to risk your son's life just to get to the best in the city?" Pierce said taking a sip of his coffee calmly. Troy had nothing to say. He couldn't say anything. Pierce smirked at him and sighed.

"Taylor is a wonderful woman. But she is my wonderful woman. What you two had is in the past. You should focus on your wife and son" Pierce said calmly walking away. Troy watched the man walk away and sighed.

"Yeah, we'll see about that"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the R&R guys! Please excuse any mistakes! I will do my best to update as much as often! **

Chapter 7

Troy and Tina's son had been in the hospital now for over five weeks. Today was the day he would finally go home. Taylor and Pierce walked into the room and looked over TJ. He was happy and bouncy and responding well to everything.

"Alright little man. You are making my job so easy. You get to head home with your parents today. Sounds like fun huh?" Pierce said smiling. TJ smiled and laughed at Pierce and reached for his finger. Pierce laughed at the action and nodded his head. Taylor watched and smiled watching the two interact. Troy had a look of irritation on his face while Tina couldn't stop smiling from ear to ear.

"I hate to break this up but why isn't Taylor checking him over?" Troy asked irritated. Pierce looked up at Troy and then to Taylor. Taylor rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Dr. Reed is checking him over first because he was the one that performed the neurosurgery on your son."

"Yeah, I get that. What I want to know is what all of this baby talk he's doing with my son going to prove?" Pierce sighed and then smiled at Troy.

"Did you see how your son reached for my finger? That's a positive in my book. Your son is able to function without having to be told to. That means that I've done a damn good job. So, I have to check out his sudden movements in order to see how his brain functioning. I'm just about done."

Pierce did a couple of more tests and made his notes. Taylor then looked him over and he passed again.

"Okay, everything is going perfect. You guys can take him home. I would also advise you to visit this pediatrician. Her name is Dr. Smith and she is excellent. Plus she is a lot closer to you than driving all the way out here. I worked under her for two years." Taylor said while writing down the information. She gave the paper to Tina completely ignoring Troy. Tina took the paper and sighed smiling.

"Thank you both so much. I don't know what I would have done without you guys. Thanks a lot for saving our son." Tina said hugging them both. Troy picked up his son and said thanks to both Taylor and Pierce and walked out of the room. Pierce and Taylor left the hospital soon after and relaxed at home. 

"So I was thinking. Why don't we go away for a while?" Pierce said while Taylor lay in his arms on the couch. Taylor looked up and smiled.

"I would love that so much baby. Where should we go?"

"I was thinking of us going to Italy for about a week. Unless you would like to go somewhere else?" he asked kissing her head. Taylor smiled and hugged him tighter.

"I would love to go to Italy. When would we go?"

"Whenever you wanted to love"

Taylor thought for a second then sat up and looked him in his eyes.

"Would tomorrow be too soon?" Pierce smiled and looked at her. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips deepening it.

"Tomorrow it is then" Taylor and Pierce went upstairs and started packing their things and booked their trip for tomorrow. They sat in the kitchen and made dinner together.

"So, I've got a question for you" Pierce said cutting up the vegetables. Taylor smiled and popped a piece of fruit in her mouth.

"Okay, shoot"

"This thing with Troy, I've got the feeling that he is trying to get you back" Taylor looked up at him and frowned.

"I kind of figured that too."

"Should I be worried at all?"

"Pierce look at me" Pierce gave Taylor his full attention and Taylor walked over to him and held both sides of his face.

"I love you. You have made me a better woman. You are my better half and I want to have a future with you. Troy broke me and I never thought I would be able to love anyone again after him. Then you came along. I am so happy with you and I love having you in my life. You have nothing to worry about." Taylor kissed him passionately and held him close.

Pierce pulled away and smiled down at her.

"I love you Taylor. I'm sorry if sounded jealous or like I didn't trust you. I trust you completely. I'm sorry." Pierce said kissing her softly. Taylor smiled and caressed his face.

"Trust me, there is no one I'd rather be with than you" Pierce and Taylor kissed once more and got ready for their dinner.

The next morning Taylor and Pierce went to their jobs and checked on their patients before they boarded the plane. Taylor walked into her practice and checked any remaining things that needed to be checked on. She was making calls in her office when she heard a knock on her door.

"Yeah?" she yelled at the door. Taylor looked up and saw blue eyes staring back at her. She paused in her conversation and stared at him.

"Hey Angela, I'm going to have to call you back okay? Okay." Taylor hung up the phone and looked at Troy. She cleared her throat and continued to stare at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly. Troy walked further into the room and closed the door. He sat in the chair in front of her desk and sighed.

"I came to apologize to you."

"Apologize about what?"

"My behavior mostly. I um, I was an ass to you and your boyfriend when all you both did was save my son's life and I appreciate that. So, I'm sorry" Taylor stared at him for a second and then sighed. She leaned back in her chair and relaxed a little.

"Okay, I accept your apology. How is TJ doing?" she asked looking at him. Troy smiled

"He's doing well. Like I said it's thanks to you guys. I'm happy he's alive" Taylor smiled then thought about what Pierce said.

"Troy, why did you come to me?" Troy frowned at her question.

"I…I told you I wanted the best. I was told you were the best so I came to you"

"Troy you risked your child's life to bring him to me. Cut the bullshit please. Just tell me the truth"

"What? You want to hear it? I'll tell you the truth when you tell me the truth"

"What truth Troy?"

"That we still care about each other!" Troy yelled at her. Taylor bucked her eyes and laughed at him.

"Are you on drugs Troy?! I don't care about you! I don't give a flying fuck-"

"You still care! I know you still care because I still do! I still love you Taylor! Seeing you after all of these years didn't change that!"

Taylor stood up and paced her office. She couldn't believe him.

"You know what?! No! You don't get to come into my office and spit out this bullshit to me! You are such a fucking asshole!"

"How am I an asshole for telling you how I feel Taylor?!"

"Because you fucked up Troy! You cheated on me with the woman you are now married to! I am happy! I am in love with Pierce! You don't get to come back into my life and try and ruin it just because you are unhappy! I don't deserve that Troy!" Taylor yelled angrily wiping away tears. Troy stared at her for a second.

"Every time I look at my son, I realize that I made a mistake because I was stupid. I was supposed to have that life with you. You were supposed to get married to me. You were supposed to carry my child!"

"I did fucking carry your child!" Taylor yelled. Troy frowned at her and stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" Taylor opened her mouth and closed her eyes realizing her mistake. Troy continued to stare at her.

"Taylor!"

"I was pregnant after we broke up!" Taylor yelled. Troy stared at her in disbelief. She was pregnant with his child.

"What do you mean you were pregnant after we broke up? What did you do with our child Taylor?" he asked getting angry. Taylor continued to stare him.

"After I kicked you out, a couple of weeks later I found out I was pregnant. I was not going to have a kid when my career had just started."

"Are you telling me, that you killed my child?" he whispered to her. Taylor frowned at him.

"It was my body. That was my child! I was not ready to be a mother!" Taylor yelled.

"You killed my child! I had the right to know Taylor!" Troy screamed at her.

"You bitched and moaned about me not being there for you! You cheated because I wasn't showing you any attention! I was not going to raise this child on my own and put my career on hold while you still had yours!"

"You didn't give me that chance to prove to you that I could change because you didn't tell me!"

"I wasn't going to wait to find out either Troy! I was not going to sit there and have some fucked up custody battle over a child that you would have walked out on anyway. So I made a decision for me and my future."

"That was my future too Taylor"

"No it wasn't! It was my future! You didn't have a future with me anymore when you cheated on me." Troy and Taylor were both staring at each other and breathing heavily. Troy put his head down and sighed. He lifted his head back up and stepped back. He walked towards the door and walked out slamming the door behind him. Taylor finally let her tears fall as she collapsed in her chair. After crying for over two minutes, she got herself together and cleaned up her office. She locked it up and left. She made it to her home and grabbed her bags, checking and making sure everything was locked up and safe in her home. She double checked for her passport and i.d. and got her bags. She had made it outside when she saw Pierce pull up. He got out of the car and put her bags in the car. He helped her get in the car and then got in himself. He looked at her and smiled kissing her cheek softly.

"You ready to go love?" he asked softly.

Taylor turned to him and sighed giving him a soft smile.

"Yeah, I am. Let's go and enjoy our vacation"


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't own anything! Thanks again for the reviews!**

Chapter 8

Taylor couldn't stop thinking about her last conversation with Troy. She never intended to tell him about the abortion. She hadn't even told Pierce about it. Here she was enjoying a week off with her perfect boyfriend but she couldn't really enjoy it. What made it worst was how Pierce has made every day and night special for them. They ate the best food, they made love non-stop, they visited the museums, they went sightseeing through the villages. It was the perfect trip. It was their last night at the hotel and they had just come from listening to live jazz. Taylor was lying in bed and Pierce had just come out of the shower. He walked out and stared at her. He slowly sat on the bed and caressed her leg getting her attention. Taylor sat up and looked at him and gave him a soft smile. Pierce however did not return it.

"Are you going to talk about it love?" he asked softly. Taylor continued to stare at him and then arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I noticed it when we first got into the car. Your eyes were blood shot red and puffy but you smiled through it anyway. I've noticed a change in you since then. What's going on in that pretty head of yours babe?" Taylor looked at Pierce with unshed tears in her eyes. She sighed brokenly as they fell. Pierce got closer to her but Taylor got up from the bed and went to the other side of the room. Pierce stood up and looked at her with concern.

"Tay, you gotta talk to me. Is it me?"

"God, no. I just…I know what I'm about to tell you is going to make you look at me differently. You are going to be so disgusted by me and I don't blame you!"

Pierce made his way over to Taylor but she put her hand out and he stopped right in his tracks.

"Just let me get this out please" Pierce nodded his head and waited for her to speak. Taylor let out a shaky sigh and looked down to the floor.

"When Troy and I broke up back when I had just finished nursing school, I found out I was pregnant. I didn't tell him because I was angry and I also didn't want him to have anything to do with it. He had cheated on me and I felt as though telling him wouldn't change anything."

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I know where you're going with this" Pierce whispered to her. Taylor cried harder and finally looked up at him.

"I was scared. I was angry. Most of all…I-I was thinking about my career. I worked so hard to become a nurse and I knew I wanted to go further. I didn't want to raise a child on my own. I didn't want Troy in my life anymore after how he had hurt me. I wanted my life to go the way that I wanted it to. So I made the decision that I needed to make. I-I had an abortion Pierce." Taylor finished sobbing harder. Pierce made his way over to her quickly and held her tightly kissing her head. Taylor held onto him and cried harder. After what felt like ten minutes Taylor let go of Pierce and looked up at him.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Taylor. I understand that you made a decision for you. It was about you and no one else. You were alone and scared. I get it baby."

"No you don't understand Pierce. Troy came to my office before I met up with you to leave on our vacation and I finally told him about it."

"Why did you feel the need to tell him about it?"

"Because he came into my office telling me about how he still misses me and wants us to get back together. Then he told me that we were supposed to have the marriage and kids and I just got angry and blurted it out. He was basically calling me a murderer. He didn't understand that I didn't want to be a mother at the time. I had a career to think about. I didn't want him in my life again. He didn't understand Pierce" Taylor said crying again. Pierce wiped away her tears and kissed her softly.

"Why did you think I would leave you when you told me this?" he whispered to her. Taylor looked into his hazel eyes and sighed.

"I keep telling you that I want a future with you. That includes marriage and children. I just felt that when I told you this you would be disgusted by me and want to leave me and-"

Taylor was cut off by Pierce kissing her passionately. She fell into the kiss and didn't want to stop. When air was needed they pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

"Taylor I love you. What you did would never make me leave you. You had a choice to make and you made it. That does not make you a murderer. You are not a bad person because you had to make a choice about your body. I love you for who you are. I would never leave you Taylor. You have me for as long as you want me. Okay?"

Taylor looked into his eyes and smiled at him. For the first time she felt good. She felt whole and she loved and it was all thanks to Pierce.

"Pierce I love you so much"

"Oh Tay, I love you so much" Pierce and Taylor walked over to their bed and stripped out of their clothes. They lay in bed together and held each other. Taylor felt safe and it was then that she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Pierce.

A month later…

"So, when can we find out what we are having?" Mina asked smiling up at Taylor. Taylor laughed and helped her friend get up from the bed.

"Girl I am not an OB. I will only get to meet your little bundle of joy when they are born since I will be your child's pediatrician." Taylor said with a smile. Mina sat up and sighed.

"So how are things with Pierce?" Sharon asked while helping her wife stand up. Taylor smiled at the thought of her boyfriend of four years now.

"Well, so far so good. He told me he had something special planned this weekend. So I'm excited"

"Girl he always has something romantic planned for you. You, my dear are lucky. You rarley ever find a man like that. You know what? He reminds me of Michael from that movie…um babe what's it called it's your favorite?"

"When a man loves a woman, it's with Andy Garcia and Meg Ryan. I love that movie and yeah Pierce does remind me of Andy's character" Sharon said with a smile at Taylor. Taylor laughed at her friends and sighed. Pierce was someone special. Mina and Sharon left and Taylor was left in her office. She looked at her clock and noticed it was now 5pm. She was going to close up and head home until she heard a knock come at her door.

"Come in" Taylor looked up and saw Troy standing in her office. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"No, I am not in the mood for a fight Troy. As a matter of fact why the hell are you even here?" she asked putting some files away in her file cabinet and locking it. Troy continued to stare at her and then out of nowhere Taylor felt herself being pushed up against the cabinet and felt Troy's lips on hers. She was in shock. His lips still felt the same even after all of these years. Taylor found herself kissing him back and allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth. As if something went off in her head, Taylor pushed him away from her and slapped him. Troy looked at her with lust in his eyes and a mix of anger. Taylor was still trying to catch breath but found herself being angry as she was staring at him.

"You asshole! You are married! I'm in a relationship! What the hell?!" she screamed at him.

Troy looked down and sighed. Then he looked back up at her.

"Tina and I are now divorced. We share joint custody of our son. Taylor I want you back baby. I want you back in my life. I miss you. I still love you! Tell me you didn't feel the same things I felt when you kissed me back baby? I want us to start over. I promise you I will never hurt you again. Just tell me you'll give us a second chance?" Troy said holding her close to him and looking into her eyes. Taylor continued to stare at him and sighed. He was serious. Did she feel the same way? Of course not! She couldn't stop thinking about what he did to her in the past.

She looked up away from him and moved out of his grasp.

"You need to leave Troy." Troy stared at her and sighed frustrated.

"No. I can't leave. Not until you tell me how you feel about me baby. I need you Tay."

"No! I said get out! Leave now!" Taylor yelled at him pointing towards her door. Troy looked at her and sighed.

"I'm not giving up on you Tay. I will get you back" Troy left and quietly closed the door behind him. Taylor continued to stare at the door and touched her lips softly. She snapped out of her thoughts of Troy and grabbed her things and quickly left her practice. She made it home but was in a daze the whole time. She walked into her house and noticed how quiet it was. That meant that Pierce was still at the hospital. She showered and changed into her sweats and relaxed. She poured herself a glass of wine and thought about the kiss. Did she tell Pierce? They never lied to each other. She had to tell him.

Taylor looked at the clock and noticed it was now 9:45 pm. She saw headlights pull into the driveway and knew that Pierce was home. It was now or never. Pierce made it into the house and kissed Taylor softly on the forehead.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I got held up with back to back surgeries. How was your day?" he asked stripping out of his clothes. Taylor watched him with tears in her eyes. Pierce noticed and stopped what he was doing.

"Baby what's wrong?" Taylor took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Please know that I love you. What happened was a mistake. I have to tell you the truth." Pierce sighed and looked down at her.

"Okay…baby you're scaring me"

"Troy came to my office again. I told him that I wasn't in the mood to argue. He kissed me and I kissed him back. He told me that he wanted us to get back together and that he wasn't going to give up on me." Taylor whispered looking at him with tears falling down her face. Pierce looked at her with tears in his eyes and stepped away from her.

"Do you still love him Taylor?" he whispered to her. Taylor looked at him and sighed.

"No, Pierce I don't…."

"But you kissed him back."

"I was caught up in the moment and I realized I was making a mistake. You have to understand" Pierce remained quiet and stared at Taylor. After ten minutes of silence Taylor heard Pierce say the words she didn't want to hear.

"Maybe we should take a break for a while."

"W-what? N-no! Pierce please no!" she said crying and moving towards him. Pierce closed his eyes as a tear fell from his eye.

"Troy is a part of your past. For whatever reason, he is not going away. I need you to figure out if you feel the same way he does before we move any further."

"What do you mean move any further Pierce?" she whispered to him. Pierce looked at her and sighed. He took out a small black velvet box and Taylor felt her tears fall harder.

"I want to marry you Taylor. But I can't ask you to marry me if you don't know for sure if you can be with me forever"

"Pierce I love you though!"

"Tay you kissed him back. You can't ignore it. If you are supposed to be with him, I can't stand in your way. I love you too much to not see you happy." Taylor cried harder as she stared at him. What was she going to do?

"I'm gonna go. I'll be at my place when you've made up your mind" Taylor looked at him and cried more. She watched him get dressed and grab his overnight bag. He looked at her and kissed her softly on the cheek. He quietly left the house and drove to his place. Taylor sat on her couch sobbing missing him already. He was right though. She needed to figure out what she wanted. While she was madly in love with Pierce, she had to confront her past with Troy. Reaching for her phone, she went into her contacts and looked for Troy's number. She stared at the numbers for a second and bit her lip. She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Troy? Can you come over to my house? We need to talk"


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own anything! Thanks again for the reviews! I apologize for any mistakes!**

Chapter 9

Taylor paced her entire living room. She had never been so nervous before in her life. She continued to pace until she heard her doorbell. She stopped walking and looked at her door for a second. Maybe this was a bad idea? Snapping out of her thoughts she went to the door and saw Troy about to knock again. She gave him a small smile and took him in. Dressed in just dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and black chucks, he still managed to look good. Taylor cleared her throat and opened the door wider so he could come in.

"I'm glad you called me Tay" Troy said sitting down on her couch. Taylor sat in the chair across from him and sighed. They continued to stare at each other. Taylor cleared her throat and sighed.

"Troy I called you here because I think we need to talk seriously." Troy nodded his head in agreement and smiled at her.

"Tay, I just want to be honest. After you and I broke up, I realized that I was a huge idiot. I had made the biggest mistake of my life by cheating on you. I fucked up bad. I broke your trust all because I was…scared of you leaving me." Troy whispered to her sighing. Taylor continued to stare at him.

"Troy, why did you divorce your wife?"

"We had been separated for over a year already when we found out about TJ being sick. She knew that I wasn't happy in my marriage. When we first got married, I kept trying to convince myself that I was better off without you. After being married to her for over two years, I realized that I could not do it anymore. Then she came to me and told me that she was pregnant. I realized that I couldn't leave her. The next thing you know she had miscarried and I just…I felt stuck. I was miserable. She wanted to kill herself. I had to make myself forget about you and focus on her. I found myself falling in love with her. Then she came to me and told me that she was pregnant with TJ. I fell out of love with her but I stayed for my son. When I heard you had your practice open, I just…Taylor I needed to see you. When I saw you, I realized that my mistake was dumb and that I had missed out on a really good thing."

Taylor stared at him with tears in her eyes. She was speechless. She got up and slowly walked over to Troy. She sat next to him on the couch and held his hands in hers.

"Troy, after we broke up, I wanted to die. I hated you so much. I was so hurt by your actions. I thought I would never be able to love anyone again after you. But then Pierce happened and I have never felt more alive and more loved with him." Troy sighed and looked at her.

"I just…Taylor I really want us to have another chance. I want to show you that I am a better man. I was a dumb immature guy when we were together. I know that when you look at me, you still feel that hurt that I caused but I also know that I can take that pain away and make you happy. I'm more established now. I'm the ceo of my own company. While I may have some baggage from my pervious relationship, I know that I can make us work and be better. Do you still love me?"

Taylor stayed at him and sighed.

"As much as I hate it, I still love you a little bit." Troy stared at her and smiled a little.

"Tay…"  
"No. while I may still love you a little, I will not be with you troy."

"Taylor we still have love each other. We can go as slow as you want to baby. Let's just give this a shot"

Taylor stood up and stared at him.

"No Troy. While I may still love you, that is mostly because I spent part of my life with you. We were teenagers who fell in love and we kept it going through college and it fell apart at the start of our careers. I don't want to give us a second chance because I will always have it in the back of my mind that you cheated on me. I will never fully trust you again." Taylor said quietly looking at him. Troy looked at her with tears in his eyes. Taylor wanted to tell him that they could make it work, but then she knew she would just be lying to herself. She watched him stand up slowly and sighed brokenly. It made her heart break. She went over to him and sighed caressing his face.

"Troy you are a great guy. But if I'm honest with not only you but also myself, I cannot be with you. I do not want to be with you again. I love Pierce and I want to be happy. You will have someone who loves you just as much as I did Troy."

"I want that person to be you again. But…I have to consider your feelings. I really hope everything works out for you and Pierce. I am going to try and do my best to let you go"

Taylor sighed and stepped away from him. She watched as he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Taylor broke the kiss and walked slowly towards her door. She opened it and looked at Troy.

"Goodbye Troy" she whispered to him firmly. Troy looked down at her and sighed and caressed her cheek.

"Goodbye Tay" he whispered to her. Taylor watched him leave her house and driveway and her life.

One year later…

"So how is my god-son doing today?" Taylor asked smiling at Mina and Sharon's son.

"Oh he is doing just fine. He's worried about his god-mommy though." Mina said looking up at her friend. Taylor looked at her best friend and sighed.

"I've been better. I guess I have anyway"

"Tay, it's been a year. When was the last time you spoke to Pierce?"

"I've been avoiding him."

"For a damn year Tay?" Mina yelled. Taylor bucked her eyes and looked at Mina's son and then back at Mina.

"What are you staring at me for T? My son has heard his mommy curse. He's fine. Now back to you. You haven't been with Pierce in over a year now. You told Troy how you felt. Pierce gave you the time to figure out how you feel. Why haven't you talked to him yet?"

Taylor sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I guess…I don't know. I'm afraid that he won't want me back. Or that it won't be the same. I feel like I've lost him already" Taylor said sadly. Mina put her son in his play pen and sat next to Taylor and held her hand.

"No. You have not lost him. A man like Pierce, who loves as hard as you do, will always be waiting for the love of his life. You are the love of Pierce life. Go and try and talk to him. See how he feels. Don't just make up how he feels for him." Mina said kissing Taylor's cheek. Taylor smiled and looked at her.

"You are the best Mina"

"Go and be happy Tay. You deserve to be worshipped and loved. Pierce is going to give you that."

Taylor left Mina's house on a mission. She drove like a bat out of hell towards Pierce's house. She ran up the steps knocking frantically. Pierce opened the door and stood there in shock staring at her. Taylor was breathing heavily and staring back. Pierce stepped to the side and allowed Taylor to come inside. Taylor rushed inside as if she was afraid he would change his mind. She sat on the couch and looked up at Pierce.

"Taylor…"

"Just let me say all that I have to say and then you can say what you want. Okay?"

"Okay"

Taylor took a deep breath and then released it. She stood up and looked him in the eyes.

"I am an idiot. I should have fought harder for you. When you left I was supposed to fight for you. Instead, I actually went and spoke with Troy. I thought I was going to tell him that I loved him. As a matter of fact, I did tell him that I loved him. But I also told him that I would never be with him again. I told him that because I want to be happy. I was happy with you Pierce. I am so so so sorry for not coming to you sooner. I should have been here with you the minute I told troy we would never be together again. Instead, I took a year wondering if you would ever love me again. I spent a year wondering if I could ever make it up to you. If I had broken your trust but allowing you to leave. Pierce I am so sorry that I hurt you. I am here now to tell you that I love you. I want to be with you and I want a future with you. I just hope you want the same thing."

Pierce continued to stare at Taylor. There was silence for what seemed like an eternity to Taylor.

"Pierce please say something"

"I still love you. As crazy as it may seem I still love you Taylor McKessie. I didn't want you to fight for me. I wanted you to figure out what you really wanted. I hate that it took you a year but I'm glad you figured it out. I still want a future with you. I still want you in my life. I know that I sound like a fool but I don't care. I'm going to be a fool for you. I am in love with you. I didn't stop loving you. I'm praying that this is the only time we have to have this conversation, because I don't want to lose you. I want you in my life."

Taylor let her tears fall while she smiled widely at Pierce. She ran into his arms and kissed him repeatedly.

"I hate that it took me a year too and I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I love you. I love you so much" she said kissing him and smiling. Pierce smiled back and put her back down on the living room floor.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked smiling down at her. Taylor stood on her tip toes and kissed him seductively.

"Please let me take you upstairs and show you how happy I am to be with you."

"While I like that idea…I've got another one in mind"

"Oh really and what's that?" Pierce continued to stare at her.

"Marry Me" Taylor felt fresh tears fall from her eyes and she smiled and laughed.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you Pierce"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Seven months later…

"So…tomorrow is the big day. You nervous or scared at all?" Mina asked smiling. Taylor smiled at her friend and put the last bit of food in the fridge.

"Pierce and I have been engaged now for over seven months. You have no idea how excited I am. But I am a little bit nervous. I just don't want to mess up our day."

"Girl you are not going to mess anything up. I can't wait to see him in his tux. I love how you guys kind of went non-traditional."

"I was not going to wear a white dress. I love my purple gown."

"Oh my god, wait until you see him in his tux! You are going to want to have him right then and there girl!"

Taylor laughed at her friend and sighed looking down at her ring. She was so ready to marry Pierce. Taylor heard her doorbell sound and went to open the door. Her smile got bigger as she saw the flowers and her fiancé standing there.

"Hi handsome"

Pierce smiled at her showing dimples and pearly white teeth. Taylor quickly grabbed him and pulled him close to her. He kissed her neck and whispered hi to her.

Taylor pulled away breathing him in, and took the flowers he had brought her. She smiled as she made it into the kitchen and put them in a vase. Mina looked at the flowers and Taylor's face and was then greeted by Pierce in the kitchen.

"Well hello there Mr. Reed. How are you today?" Mina asked giving him a hug. Pierce hugged her back and smiled.

"I'm doing pretty damn good , I'm more ready for tomorrow. After waiting a year to be back with this beauty and after being engaged for over seven months, we are finally going to be husband and wife and I can't wait for that. How about you? How's the wife and baby boy doing?"

Mina smiled at the thought of her family.

"They are perfect. I'm actually on my way to see them now. I will leave you two love birds alone."

Mina left and it was just Taylor and Pierce in her home.

"So, how are you feeling really?" Pierce asked her softly. Taylor smiled and looked up at him.

"Well, if I'm honest, I'm nervous babe. I just keep getting the feeling that our day just won't be…perfect."

"Babe we will be just fine. Unless…are you…are you having second thoughts?"

"Oh no! God no, babe I'm not. I just can't get rid of my butterflies I guess"

"You know there is always a second option…" Pierce said looking at her softly and holding her hand softly. Taylor smiled and looked into his eyes. Pierce had wanted to elope since she came back to him.

"I want us to have the wedding we've dreamed about since we've been together."

"Babe, as long as it's you and me, I don't care if we get married here in this living room. I'm ready to be your husband. I want you to be stress free. What do you need me to do to make it a little bit easier for you?"

"You are perfect. You don't have to do anything. Actually…" Taylor said smiling and leaving off. Pierce raised his eyebrows towards her and smiled a little at her.

"Actually…?"

"Instead of us not seeing each other for the rest of the night, how about we spend the night together and then we just prepare for our wedding together?"

Pierce smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sounds like music to my ears love" he said kissing her softly on the lips.

….

Taylor woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She looked at her bed and noticed that Pierce wasn't beside her. That's when the smell of breakfast came to her. She got out of bed and was grabbing her robe when she heard Pierce coming up the stairs with a tray in his hand.

"Oh good you're up. However, you can get right back into bed because I have breakfast for you."

"You're serving me breakfast in bed? I could totally get used to this Mr. Reed" Taylor said smiling up at him. Pierce kissed her softly on the lips and sat the tray of food down in front of her. Taylor looked at the tray and smiled down. There was fresh fruit, two pancakes, two scrambled eggs, two pieces of turkey sausage and fresh orange juice. Oh yeah, Taylor was definitely going to get used to Pierce treating her like a queen.

"So what is on your agenda today my love?" Taylor asked while popping a strawberry in his mouth. Pierce ate it and smiled at Taylor.

"Well, we're getting married today. So that's the only thing on my agenda. What about you?"

"Same agenda as yours"

"Actually, I could think of something else we could do right now…" Pierce said taking the food tray away from Taylor and sitting it on the desk. Taylor smiled and giggled knowing what he was talking about. She fell back in bed with him and allowed her body to be taken care of by the man she loved to death.

Pierce had to head to the hospital for an emergency surgery. So Taylor took that time to relax and unwind before she had to get ready for her wedding. She was just about to take a bath when she heard her doorbell. Tighten her robe she went to the door and opened it only to be shocked at what she saw.

"Troy?" Troy looked up at Taylor and smiled at her.

"Hey Tay, how are you?"

Taylor looked at him and sighed in shock.

"I-Troy what are you doing here?"

"I um, I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"I um, I was about to take a bath." There was a pregnant pause. Taylor didn't know what to do. She closed her eyes and stepped away from the door.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Sure, thank you" Troy stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He sat on the couch and Taylor sat in the chair in front of him.

"So you said you were here on business?"

"Uh yeah, I just had a new gym here opened and I was checking on the progress of it"

"Oh wow that's great. I will have to stop by there sometime"

"You should, I can give you a discount" he said smirking. Taylor chuckled and looked at him.

"So uh, I guess I also wanted to check on you and see how you were doing. It's been a while since we've spoken" Troy said looking at her intensely. Taylor's eyes shifted as she thought about their last conversation.

"I know it has been a while. How have you been?" she asked softly. Troy smiled and stared at her.

"I've been okay, tried the whole dating thing but it hasn't been working out too well"

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone"

"I'm still hoping it will be you"

"Troy…I already told you that I don't want to be with you"

"I know, I know. So how is Pierce doing?"

"He's fine"

"That's it? Just fine?"

"Why do you want to know about Pierce?"

"Taylor I'm just trying to be nice." Taylor sighed and stared at him.

"Fine, if you must know, Pierce and I are doing wonderful"

"How long has it been for you guys now? Like 6 years?"

"Um, well, yeah it has actually. We plan to make it last a lot longer after tonight" Troy looked at her and then frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"We're getting married tonight Troy" Taylor watched at Troy frowned and then a look came across his face. He was smiling. Then Taylor heard him chuckle a little. Frowning she looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's so funny Troy?" she asked with a hint of aggravation in her voice. Troy looked up and sighed still smiling at her.

"I just don't see you marrying him is all" Taylor looked at him with her mouth open then she frowned and stood up pacing her living room.

"What part of we are getting married tonight did you not get Troy?"

Troy then stood up smirking at her with his hands in his pockets.

"Don't get me wrong Tay, Pierce is a stand-up guy but I just don't see you two getting married tonight"

"Care to explain why you think that?"

"Well for starters, I feel like you are just doing it to please him"

"How the hell-"

"I also think you are mostly doing it to make yourself happy. You don't want to get married, not to him anyway. You still love me after all"

"One, I don't have to do anything to please a man. Two, I am always going to be happy whether I'm with someone or not. Three, I do want to marry Pierce more than he wants to marry me. And fourth, I am no longer in love with you. You continue to prove to me why I'm better off without you every time you open your damn mouth. You are such an insensitive jackass Troy. You can never just let things be! You always have to-"Taylor was cut off by the feel of Troy's lips on hers. The kiss was rough but passionate. Taylor couldn't believe they had fell into this little spin once again. Feeling his tongue in her mouth she grabbed the back of his head and deepened the kiss. She felt his hands caress her body making her ache. She then felt his strong hands open her robe and caress her breast and move their way down to her round butt. Taylor found herself being turned on and the more he caressed her and kissed her, the more she wanted him. Sex was never an issue in her and Troy's relationship. That's when it hit her like a ton of bricks. This would be just sex. There would be nothing more to it. Most of all Pierce didn't deserve this. Not with everything they have been through. They were getting married tonight for Christ sakes! She would not do this. No matter how good Troy was making her feel, she was not going to throw away her relationship with a man that loved and respected her like Pierce just for one night of pleasure. Breaking the kiss she stepped away from Troy breathing heavy and quickly closing her robe. Troy rubbed his lips and continued to stare at her.

"You still feel good Taylor" Troy said with a smirk. Taylor narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head from side to side.

"Troy you need to leave now. And do not come back to my home. Stay the hell away from me"

"Taylor I know you felt what I felt just now. Why don't you stop playing and just go with it for once."

"Because I'm about to marry the man of my dreams Troy!"

"So you say Taylor! He can't make you happy like I can. He can't make you feel the things that I made you feel! Call off this wedding Tay. Let me make you happy baby" Troy said while walking up to her and caressing her face. Taylor looked up at him with soft eyes and sighed. She pulled away from his touch and walked to her front door. Troy sighed and looked at her with a frown.

"Goodbye Troy" Troy looked up and walked to the door but stopped and turned to her.

"Taylor, just think about this okay. Think about what you are going to do. If you change your mind, I will be at the hotel downtown. My room number is 431." Troy kissed her softly on the cheek and left. Taylor closed the door and sighed heavily. She was so tired of this shit with Troy. No, she was not going to do this. He was not going to ruin her day. She was getting married and was going to be happy. Damn what Troy Bolton had to say.


	11. Chapter 11

**I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISTAKES! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **

Chapter 11

"This is the last place I thought we would be" Taylor whispered with tears falling down her face. She looked up in the mirror and stared at the man behind her.

"What do you want to do Taylor? Just tell me and I'll do it" Taylor sighed and finally turned around.

"I-I don't know anymore. I feel lost right now when I shouldn't"

"Let's actually be honest for once. We say it together?" Taylor sighed and gave a soft smile and nodded her head in agreement.

"1…"

"2…"

"3…"

"I don't want to do this" both voices said softly at the same time. Both had tears in their eyes. Taylor found herself sobbing softly.

"Taylor?"

Taylor looked up and sighed sadly.

"I'm so sorry Pierce" Pierce smiled at her and wiped away a tear.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything. Let's be honest for once in our relationship. I waited for a whole year for you to come back to me. When in reality, baby I was not happy. I just felt that…I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought I was doing the right thing for me. I love you so much, but after I left your house that night, over time I fell out of love with the woman that came back to me." Pierce said softly sitting on the bed. Taylor cried silently and sat next to him on the bed. They held hands and sat in silence. Taylor had no idea what to do next.

"Pierce I still love you, so much. But like you, I think I too fell out of love." Pierce looked at her and gave her a soft smile.

"You are my best friend. I still want that Taylor. I still want us to have our friendship, if you're okay with that"

"I'm more than okay with that Pierce. I think we can do that" Taylor said softly. There was another silence. Taylor looked down at her hand and sighed. She slowly took the ring off and held it in her other hand. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and gave him back the ring. Pierce stared at her hand and then looked back into her eyes.

"You keep it, it's yours" he said softly. Taylor sighed and put the ring back in his hand.

"No, I really wouldn't know what to do with it. So you can keep it" she said softly. Pierce slowly took the ring out of her hand and sat it on the table next to the bed. They both stood up and sighed holding each other's hands. They stared at each other for a while then they smiled and kissed softly on the lips. This would be their last one. They pulled away from each other and sighed.

"I love you sweetheart" he said softly caressing her cheek with his thumb. Taylor smiled and leaned into his touch.

"I love you too darling" Taylor walked towards the door and opened it slightly. She looked back at him one last time and sighed. Pierce smiled back and nodded his head towards the door. Taylor walked out and left the hotel.

…..

Taylor and Mina were now sitting in her house packing up the boxes she had left.

"So, do you know which one you're going to live in?" Mina asked taping the box in front of her. Taylor sighed and finished putting her pictures in the box.

"I have an idea in mind. It's a matter of how long I want to be in that space. I mean, Pierce and I have been over now for about two months. I don't want to keep being here. We shared too many memories here. I want a fresh start."

"How can you have a fresh start? You still haven't even mentioned the elephant in the room" Mina said looking at her. Taylor stopped packing and looked at Mina. It was Troy. They still hadn't spoken since the day of her almost wedding.

"I…I don't know what to say to him. I still don't even know how I feel about him Min. I just want to try and figure myself out first."

"Okay, well, let's get these boxes in the truck and then we can go and see that house."

Mina and Taylor drove from downtown to a new neighborhood. It was quiet and simple. The houses were spaced out. The block was silent. Taylor was in love when she pulled up to the home. Mina and Taylor walked inside and Taylor fell in love with the place. There were three bedrooms and two bathrooms. She had great closet space, and there was a huge pool with a mini jacuzzi. There was also a privacy fence. Taylor sighed and looked around some more. Mina ran up to her and smiled.

"Girl, if you don't want this place then please buy it for me, Sharon and your god son" Taylor chuckled and sighed.

"It's not for me. It's not for you either Mina. You have a baby boy, you cannot have a pool that big and still try and watch him."

"Yeah you are right. Brandon is already trying to work my nerves with the way he crawls everywhere. I'm not ready for him to start walking, but he's trying like hell every day." Mina and Taylor left the house and made it to another one in a new town. This town was kind of more upbeat and lively. Taylor liked the atmosphere. They looked into a spacious loft that took Taylor's breath away. It was exposed brick, high ceilings, tall windows, a nice sized bedroom and bathroom. It was perfect. Mina sighed at her friend and smiled.

"This is the one isn't?"

"Oh yeah it is. I love this space! I love the neighborhood. Everything is within my reach! It's perfect" Taylor called her realtor and got everything taken care of. She was able to move into her new place within two weeks. Taylor had been all set up and was ready to take her bath. Her cell phone started to ring. Sitting down in the tub she tried to ignore the ringing. When it started to ring all over again she got frustrated and picked up.

"Hello?" she snapped.

"Well, hello to you too"

Taylor sat up and got a little nervous.

"Troy, why are you calling me?"

"You haven't spoken to me since the day of your wedding. I just wanted to tell you congratulations"

"Troy…I didn't go through with it"

There was silence. But it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Why didn't you go through with it?"

"We fell out of love with each other. So we didn't get married"

"Are you okay?"

"Actually, I am. I have some peace"

Again there was silence. Taylor bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes tight. Before she knew it the words had left her mouth.

"I want you"

Taylor opened her mouth then closed it again. Did she really just say that out loud?

"You want me?" Taylor could hear the smile in his voice. She felt herself smiling and couldn't stop it.

"I want you to come over to my new house. I've moved"

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't sure"

"Then I'll come over. Give me the address."

"I'm in a neighborhood called Riverhaven. You know of it?"

"I do"

"I'm on 161st street. There is a café on the block called 'Winne's Place'. I'm in the grey building on the corner of that block. You think you can find it?"

"I'm pretty sure I can. I'll be there in about thirty minutes"

"Okay"

"Okay" Taylor hung up quickly and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Troy was coming over to her new place. She had never felt so nervous before in her life. She had a feeling this would be a mistake. Then again, maybe it wouldn't be. Maybe this was what she needed. She had to figure out what she was feeling. There was no turning back.

…..

Troy made it to Taylor's loft within an hour. Now they were sitting on her couch. Troy was dressed in dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and black vans. Taylor was in an oversized red bob marley t-shirt and black boy short panties.

"So, you wanted me here. Here I am" he whispered looking deep into her eyes. Taylor sighed and closed her eyes.

"Troy…I'm going to be honest with you. I'm still trying to figure my feelings for you. I just don't know what I really want"

Troy nodded his head and sighed.

"So…what do you want me here for?"

"I-I …just….I um…" Taylor stuttered. She was lost for words. She didn't know what to say. She sighed and without thinking leaned in and kissed him passionately. She pulled away and looked into Troy's eyes.

Before she knew what was happening, her t-shirt was on the floor along with Troy's. Troy had managed to unbutton and unzip his pants all while sucking and caressing Taylor's body. Taylor was on fire and just knew there really was no turning back. She felt her panties come off her body and before she knew it Troy was inside of her. She felt herself losing control and didn't think she could take anymore. Matching him thrust for thrust, she found herself clawing at his back and becoming undone. Troy finished right after her. They laid there together on the couch breathing heavily and didn't say anything to each other. Taylor moved to get up, but Troy stopped her. She looked into his eyes and saw them darken.

"I'm nowhere close to being done with you Dr. McKessie"


	12. Chapter 12

**I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISTAKES! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **

Chapter 12

Troy meant every word he said. He was not finished with her by a long shot. Up against the wall, on the floor, in her bed, from behind, sideways, missionary, on the counter, all over. Taylor just knew she was going to pass out from exhaustion but she wasn't going to complain. She was in ecstasy. Taylor and Troy laid sprawled out on her bed breathing heavily.

"Oh…my…god" Taylor said running a hand through her hair. She heard Troy chuckle and turned and looked at him with a smirk.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked breathing heavily. Troy turned to her still smiling with a glint of joy in his eyes.

"You still know how to rock my world Tay" Taylor smiled at him and blushed.

"The same can be said for you Troy. You still know how to make my toes curls" she said closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip. She felt Troy move closer to her and felt his arms pull her closer to his body.

"God, Tay you have no idea how long I've waited to be inside you again" Taylor looked up at him and smiled.

"It did feel really good" Troy smiled into her hair.

"Just good? Baby you drew blood with the way you were scratching my back screaming my name" Taylor laughed and smacked his chest.

"I'm not the only one that was screaming and being rough. I'm gonna have bruises on my hips with the way you kept grabbing them"

"I had to keep grabbing them the way I did because you were driving me crazy with the way you were riding me. You were amazing" Taylor chuckled softly and made small circles on his chest. There was silence but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Tay?"

"Yeah, I don't know about you but I'm starving. Please tell me you have food in your place?"

Taylor chuckled and sat up smiling at him.

"Come on, I think I can make us something real quick" Taylor and Troy went into her kitchen and heated up some left over Chinese she had. They sat down at the table and ate it while drinking wine. Taylor was still on her high from all of the sex they just had but she still had her mind what she and Troy needed to speak about. Troy looked up from his wine and saw Taylor in deep thought. He sat the glass down and looked at her. He tapped softly on the table getting her attention. She sighed and gave him and soft smile.

"What's on that pretty little mind of yours?"

"If I say then I'm going to ruin the mood"

"Then let's not ruin the mood. How about we go for round…what will it be now? Twenty?" he asked smiling at her. Taylor smirked at him and then sighed.

"Troy we can't keep having sex and not talk about the elephant in the room"

"What elephant would that be?"

"Troy…sex was never an issue with us"

"I know that, I just witnessed it remember?"

"You're not getting it and I need you to be serious right now"

"You know what? You're right, let's be serious then. Tell me how you really feel and be honest with me Tay" Taylor stared into his icy blue eyes and sighed.

"I…I loved what we just did around this loft. I feel like I should give us another chance. Maybe it's because of the sex and how good you made me feel. But then I think about how we were back in high school and college. I think about how you just bluntly told me without a care in the world that you were sleeping with another woman because you felt that I had hurt you. I think about how you came back into my life even though you were married with a little boy and you wanted to tear my perfect little world apart despite the fact that I was happy. I just…I want to be with you again. But I can't get past how we ended and how we've gotten back in touch with each other. I would be a hypocrite to be back with you." Troy sighed and rubbed his face and then looked back at Taylor.

"Taylor you and Pierce are no longer together. So therefore, you would not be a hypocrite. I will admit that when I was younger, I was dumb. I allowed my insecurities get the best of me and instead of being open and honest with you, I hurt you the worst way I could. I took away your trust. When I came back to you, I knew what I was doing. I didn't care about the other guy. I just knew that I needed to have you in my life again. I know that I didn't make it easy for you and I know I was being selfish but if I'm honest I don't regret anything. Look at where we are now?" Taylor sighed and looked down at the table. She felt Troy grab her hand and hold it. She looked at their hands together and then looked into his eyes. If she wasn't confused before she was now. She wasn't thinking clearly.

"Talk to me Tay" he whispered softly rubbing her knuckles. Taylor sighed and bit her bottom lip.

"I just…I'm confused. I'm afraid of going back. I'm afraid to give you a second chance" she whispered in a shaky voice. She pulled her hand away from his and put it in her lap. Troy sighed and continued to stare at her.

"Why won't you just go with your heart instead of your head? Just do what feels right to you. Stop overthinking everything and just live in the moment for once baby"

"Because I'm afraid that you will break my heart again Troy" she whispered. Troy stared at her and nodded his head softly.

"So, what? Do we just…do we just leave this as what it is?" he whispered. Taylor could sense the panic in his voice. It then that she realized what her decision would be. He was scared but so was she. But she couldn't help but feel as though they were both scared for different reasons.

"Troy…why do you want me back?"

"You're serious? Taylor if you have to ask me that question-"  
"I do. I need to know why exactly. Be honest with me"

"How more honest can I be? I love you with everything in me. I forced myself to move on after our breakup because I thought it was what I should do. I was miserable without you. I should have been fighting to get you back a long time ago. I was supposed to marry you. You and I were supposed to have children together. I wanted a future with you but I knew that after I slept with Tina, there was no turning back. So I settled. But I never stopped loving you. I know I broke your heart. But I want us to…I want us to give this another shot. We can go as slow as you want. I just want to show you that I can be the man you want and need me to be. I want you to be happy again with me. I want us to have a real future" Taylor had tears in her eyes. She didn't know how to digest all of it. A long time ago she wanted that same future with Troy. But his actions ruined her. They ruined her self-esteem. She felt lost after she and Troy were over. Here they were now, putting it all on the table. She wanted to follow her heart but she also wanted to have some self-worth. Once a cheater always a cheater. He proved it with his actions again while he was still with his wife. Granted they were separated but how could he put her in that position? What if she had given in so willingly? What if he had told her all of the things she just heard and she went with it only to be hurt by him again? She was scared and had every right to be.

"Troy…"

"Just…before you say anything…just actually think about us. Think about how you really feel and then we can just go from there."

Taylor stared at him and sighed.

"I think you should leave."

"Tay…"

"I have a lot to think about and you being here won't help me so I need you to leave. Can you please give me that?" Troy sighed and then nodded his head. He went into her bedroom and got dressed. He left the loft quietly but not before giving her a kiss on her forehead. Taylor sat alone in her thoughts and felt tears falling down her face. She hated this feeling.

…

"Well damn, if I had orgasms like that I would be confused too!" Mina said eating a piece of cake. Taylor smiled at her friend.

"You are not helping Mina"

"Okay you're right, I'm sorry. Let me ask you this? Are you afraid to go back to Troy because you're scared of what people going to think?"

Taylor frowned at the question.

"Why would I care what people think?"

"Taylor, for as long as I've known you and what you've told me, you have always been a perfectionist. You've always been the one to have a good head on your shoulders. If you were to go back out with Troy, you would feel as though people would view you as a failure."

"I…" Taylor couldn't say anything. She closed her eyes and sighed. Maybe that was it?

"Taylor, I'm going to be honest with you. For once in your life, stop thinking about what everyone else is going to think about you. Do what feels right for you. Don't think about how Troy is going to feel, don't think about what your friends is going to say, don't think about what anyone will say. Do what feels right to you Taylor." Mina said softly caressing her friend's hand. Taylor sighed and looked at her friend with tears in her eyes. Mina was right, she had to actually get a feel for what she wanted.

Taylor and Mina finished lunch and went their separate ways. Taylor took the long way home trying to think about her and Troy and what she should do about it. When she made it into her loft she stripped out of her clothes and sat on her couch. She felt the tingling sensation when she thought about how Troy made love to her on the couch. She wanted to feel his hands on her again. She wanted to feel him inside of her again. Without second guessing herself, she called Troy telling him to come over to her house right away. Taylor sat on the couch and waited for him to walk through her door. She heard him knock three times. Looking down at her naked body, she got up and opened the door. Troy looked at her with bucked eyes and quickly made his way into her loft. Once the door was closed and locked, she threw her arms around Troy and kissed him passionately. Troy returned the kiss and stripped out of his clothes and shoes never breaking away from the kiss. Taylor felt herself being pulled down to the floor and was flipped onto her stomach. Feeling Troy slam inside of her made her cry out in both pleasure and pain. The sex was rough and hot. Taylor's body was on fire and she found herself gripping the rug and moaning loudly. Troy kissed her cheek and whispered how good she felt around him in her ear while he thrusted inside of her over and over. Taylor felt that sensation in the bottom of her stomach and knew she was close. They both came together and laid on the floor panting and clinging to each other.

"I'm glad you called me" she heard him whisper in her ear. He kissed her softly and rolled her onto her back. Taylor tuned over and stared into his eyes.

"I'm glad I did too." Taylor realized that she didn't have to think about anything else that night. She was just going to live in the moment.

….

Months had passed and Taylor and Troy were still in whatever it was they were in. Troy had been thinking about it for a while. Looking at Taylor lying next to him, he knew he had to speak with her about this. He got up and showered and decided to make coffee and breakfast. Taylor woke up and met him downstairs dressed in her silk robe. He smiled at her and sighed. Taylor smiled back and then sat down taking the cup of coffee from him. There was silence and Taylor could feel the tension coming from him.

"What's wrong Troy?" she said softly. Troy stared at her and sighed.

"What are we Taylor?" Taylor bucked her eyes and opened her mouth in shock.

"I…I uh, what are you talking about?"

"It's pretty simple Tay. We've been doing nothing but having a damn fuck fest for months. Where is this going?"

Taylor closed her mouth and sat in silence. Troy frowned and put the cup down in the counter with a little slam.

"Come on Tay, I'm starting to feel like the woman in this whole thing. I want you to be with me. I want us to be together again."

"Troy…"

"Don't give me that bullshit about you not trusting me because it's pretty clear that you do or else we wouldn't having sex all the damn time. So be straight with me. Right now"

Taylor sighed and stared at him.

"You want me to be straight with you then fine I will"

Troy nodded his head and sat down listening to her.

"I love what we've been doing. You make me feel good. I enjoy your company. However, if I'm going to be honest with you…I don't want to be with you again. I don't want us to go back to what it was. While I do enjoy having sex with you, I will not enjoy being in a relationship with you. And despite what you may think, it is about the trust." Taylor said softly. Troy frowned at her and shook his head chuckling bitterly.

"So, what? You're using me or something? Pierce wasn't a good enough screw so you have to play catch up with me?"

"Troy you wanted me to be honest so I am. Don't get pissed because you asked for this"

"I didn't want to hear what I already know! Every time I touch you, every time you scream my name, every time I see the scratches on my back or feel you quiver under me when you've come, I know that you're enjoying the sex! I don't want this to just be about sex Taylor! I want us to be together! I want more than sex with you Taylor!"

Taylor continued to stare at him and found herself closing her eyes. Before she knew it the words had left her mouth.

"No more second chances" she whispered. Troy stared at her and chuckled biting his lip.

"No more second chances? That's the best you can give me"

Taylor opened her eyes and felt the tears in them.

"This is over Troy"

Troy stared at her with tears in his eyes.

"Taylor…"

"No, I-you wanted me to be honest and I am. I don't want to be with you, not the way you want to be with me"

Troy sighed and walked over to her. He held her hand and kissed it softly.

"I'll see you around Tay. Good luck with whatever you want to do"

"You too Troy" she whispered to him. Taylor watched as Troy left and sighed. She was now just alone.


	13. Chapter 13

**LAST CHAPTER! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY AND THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! I'M GOING TO CONTINUE TO WRITE SOME MORE SO KEEP A LOOKOUT FOR A NEW STORY. SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

Chapter 13

8 months later…

"So, how have you been feeling? Be honest with me Tay" Mina asked seriously. Taylor sighed and continued to stare out of the window.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I want to call him so damn bad but I just feel like, it's too late for me"

Mina put her magazine down and held her friends hand.

"Tay, you have to call him."

"And say what?"

"Oh, I don't know, how about 'Hi Troy, I just wanted to let you know that I do love you and want to be with you. Oh and by the way I'm carrying your kid"

Taylor looked down at her round stomach and sighed. When she found out she was pregnant she was happy and scared at the same time. Troy had been out of her life and here she was carrying his baby.

"I…what if he doesn't want anything else to do with me Min?"

"I know I don't know Troy that well, but if my instincts are right, then I know damn well that he still wants to be with you."

Taylor sighed and stared at her best friend.

"You know what? You're right Mina. I'm gonna just have to get over my fears and put myself out there and whatever happens, happens." Taylor said with a little more confidence. Mina smiled at her friend and hugged her.

"I'm always here for you Tay, you can do this"

Taylor sighed and got up. She wasn't going to hold off any longer. She was going to do this today. She got up and showered and changed into her clothes. Being 7 ½ months pregnant, it was getting hard to try and find clothes that could really hide her pregnancy. Taylor got into her truck and drove to Troy's house. When she made it there, she didn't get out right away. She sat in the car and continued to stare at his house. Taking deep breaths she finally got out of her truck and went to his door. Taking another deep breath, she knocked three times and waited for a response. After knocking another two times she realized he wasn't home. She turned around to walk away and that's when she bumped into a strong chest. She stepped back and looked up at the man with the blue eyes. Their eyes locked and for a second Taylor forgot to breathe. Taylor stared at Troy and saw the tears in his eyes.

"Hi Troy" she whispered to him. Troy took a step back and took her in fully. His eyes grew wider as he saw Taylor's stomach. Looking up quickly he stared into her tearful eyes and asked in silence if what he was seeing was true.

"Troy can we please talk?" she asked him softly. Troy sat quietly for a second and then nodded his head softly allowing her to come into his home with him. They sat on the couch in silence and stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Taylor cleared her throat and wanted him to say something. When he didn't say anything Taylor decided to speak.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here and I figure I should just start speaking." Taking a deep breath Taylor looked down and rubbed her stomach and then looked back up at him.

"After you left my house that day, I had time to think. I was comfortable giving my body to you because I felt like I was protecting my heart. When in reality, every time you left I wanted to tell you to come back and just be with me. I was hurt by your actions. However, after we broke up the first time, I thought that moving on with someone like me would make me better. I had been lying to myself for years. You came back into my life with your son and you kissed me and told me how you felt and I just…all of the feelings I had for you came back. I knew I was falling in love with you again even then but I fought it. Then after the months we spent together, I actually did fall in love with you Troy and that scared me. So I thought it was easier to tell you no again and I kept trying to convince myself that I did the right thing by not allowing you back into my life again. Then, a couple of weeks after we ended things I found out that I was pregnant and I wanted to call you and tell you but I just knew you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me so I kept this all to myself." Taylor said with tears falling down her face. She continued to stare at Troy and search his face for answers. Sighing she stared at him and played with her thumbs.

"Troy, I am so sorry for hurting you. I just want you to know that I'm here now if you still want to be with me because I know that I want to be with you and I can't fight it anymore. I want you in my life and in our child's life. I want us"

After what felt like an eternity, she watched as Troy got up and came over to her. He grabbed her face gently and kissed her passionately. The kiss took Taylor by surprise but she soon fell into it and kissed him back. When air was needed the two looked at each other and sighed.

"I have been waiting for you to come back to me since I left your house that day Tay. I have missed you so much Taylor" he said with tears falling down his face. Taylor cried some more and wiped his tears away and smiled.

"Tay, seeing you at my door step and seeing you pregnant with my child has made me feel so damn good right now. I wish you had called me earlier but I'm happy with you right here right now. I have you back in my life and I am never letting you go baby. We are going to do this the right way and be a family and be together forever. I am going to make you and our child so happy or die trying baby" Troy said kissing her stomach. Taylor ran her fingers through his hair and sighed smiling.

"And I'm going to make you happy too Troy. I really want us to work this time and not run away from anything ever again. I want to be with you forever Troy"

"Oh baby, you being here now is the start to my happiness. This and you marrying me" He said staring her in her eyes. Taylor smiled and then chuckled at him softly.

"I would love to marry you Troy"

…

5 years later….

"Tommy what did mommy say about running around the house?" Taylor yelled from the living room. She watched as the little boy stopped in his tracks and stared at her. His hazel eyes and father's smile stared at Taylor instantly melting her and making her smile. Taylor bent down and kissed him softly on the forehead and smiled.

"Sowry mommy." He said with a pout. Taylor kissed him again.

"It's fine love, why don't you go and sit down at the table with TJ and eat your lunch okay?"

"Okay mommy"

Taylor sat down on the couch with a sigh and put her feet up. Taylor heard the door open and saw her husband walk him loosen his tie.

"Hello Mrs. Bolton" he said leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips. Taylor smiled into the kiss and kissed him back.

"Hi Mr. Bolton, how was your day baby? Did you get the contract signed?" she asked looking at him. He sat down next to her and looked at her.

"I got it. The new gym will be open within the next three weeks" he said smiling. Taylor smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Troy smiled and looked down at her.

"So, how is my little girl in there?" he said smiling down rubbing Taylor's round stomach. Taylor smiled at him and sighed.

"She's been kicking up a storm and I must say that it's making me kind of tired. I can't wait to go on maternity leave" she said laying her head on his shoulder. Troy smiled and kissed her forehead softly and smiled and chuckled as he felt his daughter kick.

"I can't wait for you to go on maternity leave either. You sure you can't go any sooner?"

"No, I have my patients still and I don't want to leave them if I don't have to just yet. We have about three more months until she gets here so we better enjoy our time while we can." She whispered kissing him softly on the lips. Troy smiled and caressed her cheek.

"I love you so much Taylor Bolton"

"I love you more Troy Bolton"

Taylor had never been so happy in her life, and to think she wasn't going to give him another chance?


End file.
